Malo
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: La Sra. Lovett no puede terminar de creerse que al fin su deseo de casarse con el Sr. Todd se haga realidad. Pero hay sueños que son mejor que no se cumplan y queden en la fantasía para que no puedan convertirse en pesadillas.
1. Introducción

_Desde la posición en la que estaba tumbada en la cama podía ver la sucia pared blanca y el sillón. Hacía rato que se había quedado sola, pero seguía sin moverse. ¿Para qué? La fuerza la abandonaba también. Recordó los últimos minutos antes de que él se fuera y le dolió. Aún así no lloró. Había aprendido a no llorar y ser fuerte, a no mostrar debilidad, a callárselo todo. _

_¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? _

_Cerró los ojos intentado olvidar. ¿De qué servía? No podía borrar su memoria por más que lo desease. ¿Qué era lo que la retenía allí? Todo. Nada. Pero ella no se iría. Nunca._

_Los volvió a abrir. Otra vez la misma imagen. ¿Por qué se quejaba? Ahora tenía todo lo que había deseado en la vida. Pero ella no lo quería de esa manera. No era feliz. _

_De nada servía enfadarse. Sólo ella era la única culpable._


	2. La Decisión

**1. La Decisión**

El juez estaba muerto.

Paso.

Y el aguacil.

Paso.

Johanna lejos con Anthony.

Paso.

Y su Lucy vengada.

Vuelta y paso.

¿Y ahora qué?

Se para en el centro de la ventana y mira al exterior.

Lo que ve no es lo mismo que varios días atrás cuando su mirada buscaba sin descanso cualquier rastro del juez. Desde su muerte se había formado un gran revuelo. Oía hablar a los clientes de la Sra. Lovett en el patio sobre la horrible desaparición. Los primeros días le pareció sumamente divertido y satisfactorio. Todos hablaban de su gran obra, aunque lo ignorasen. Sabía que no era el único que se alegraba de la muerte, solo que el resto no lo decía en voz alta. Era demasiado peligroso.

Ahora era agua pasada. Los murmullos habían cesado y las cosas volvían a ser igual pero completamente diferentes. Se sentía como cuando regresó de Australia: los mismos escenarios en situaciones distintas.

Se sentó en la silla de barbero donde un señor había muerto apenas varios minutos. No había dejado su vicio, era útil, pero no sentía lo mismo. A veces, casi no prestaba atención y simplemente le daba a la palanca. Luego tenía que bajar corriendo al sótano donde una asustada Sra. Lovett intentaba zafarse del moribundo. Entonces sí le cortaba el cuello limpiamente. La Sra. Lovett no tenía sangre fría para hacerlo, aunque sí gozaba de un excelente estómago que sin él sería incapaz de descuartizas los cadáveres y cocinarlos.

No le reprochaba que no lo hiciese. Cometer asesinatos a sangre fría por primera vez era duro, sobre todo para una persona como ella. Pero él ya no tenía corazón. Sweeney Todd era el mayor asesino de la historia.

Así que ya todo daba igual. Había soportado quince años de injusto encarcelamiento con la esperanza de regresar junto a su mujer y su hija. Cuando descubrió que eso no sería posible, la sed de venganza le mantuvo vivo. Pero todo se había acabado y no le quedaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

Empezó de nuevo su caminata junto a la ventana mientras observaba la calle. Vio a la Sra. Lovett que volvía de alguna parte. Seguramente habría ido al mercado, porque iba cargada.

La Sra. Lovett… Era una mujer bastante inteligente y, bueno… agradable. Eso sin contarla como estupenda cómplice. De no ser por ella jamás habría podido cumplir su venganza. ¿Por qué lo haría? Nunca le había preguntado sus razones. En realidad, no se preocupaba mucho por ella ni su vida. ¿Qué sabía de ella? Era viuda y había pasado hambre y años de soledad. Como él. Ella no había tenido nada esta su llegada y la acogida de Toby. Algo le dijo que no se habría quedado con el muchacho de no estar él.

La Sra. Lovett era la única persona que tenía y que querría compartir su vida con él, o eso pensaba. Siempre estaba con sus historias de una vida mejor, lejos de Londres, en la playa, con una familia, e incluso la creía haberla oído hablar sobre un posible matrimonio con él. Bueno, no estaría tan mal. Quizá podría volver a empezar de cero. Claro que no la amaba, pero a lo mejor con el tiempo podría llegar a hacerlo. Al menos tenia la seguridad de que ella sentía algo hacia él. Había posibilidades de que no saliera bien. Aunque se podía equivocar. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que subiera.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar una posible nueva vida.

***

La campanilla anunció la llegada. El Sr. Todd estaba de espaldas a la puerta, contemplando los sucios tejados de Londres. No le hacía falta volverse, sabía perfectamente distinguir sus pasos de los de cualquier cliente. Eran de los pocos que una vez dentro volvían a salir.

-Le traigo la comida, amor –anunció- Cómasela rápido antes de que se enfríe, eh.

No le contestó, se limitó a gruñir en señal de aprobación. La Sra. Lovett se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Espere –su tono no se alteró lo más mínimo. Ella se paró con la mano posada en el picaporte, girada a medias para mirarle.

-¿Sí, tesoro?

El Sr. Todd también se dio la vuelta y avanzó varios pasos hacia ella.

-Me preguntaba si querría casarse conmigo –no alteró su semblante ni su voz pese a ser una proposición muy importante. Para otras personas quizá lo fuese, pero para él era un intento desesperado de tener una vida mediocre.

-Yo… eh… ¡Por supuesto que querría! –exclamó totalmente emocionada sin salir del estupor ante tal pregunta.

-Bien, solo era eso –se volvió a la ventana satisfecho.

Era la reacción que esperaba. A lo mejor su plan podría funcionar.

Oyó la campanilla sonar de nuevo y sus pasos nerviosos perderse en el interior de la tienda.


	3. Sueño

**Sueño**

No podía creerlo. Sweeney Todd acababa de pedirle matrimonio, a ella. Oh, Dios, era tan feliz… Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza con gloria. Al fin estaría con el hombre de su vida, por el que había suspirado desde que abrió la puerta de su tienda, al fin se uniría a él en sagrado matrimonio, para toda la vida.

Una sonrisa tonta flotó en su cara toda la tarde y no hizo intento alguno de quitarla. Le gustaría parar el tiempo o volverlo atrás y repetir el momento en el que él le dabas las llaves para cumplir su sueño.

Quería, ¡claro que quería! En ningún momento por su cabeza rondó la duda. Era la decisión que marcaría su vida aunque todavía no sabía hasta qué punto.

Aquella noche se esforzó por hacerle una cena especial al Sr. Todd. Había ido al mercado con Toby por la tarde y comprado los mejores ingredientes para que su futuro marido se sintiese orgulloso de ella. Trabajaría duro para demostrarle que era una buena esposa, incluso mejor que su Lucy. Deseaba devolverle la paz que le fue robada durante tantos años encerrado.

Le subió al Sr. Todd la comida como siempre hacía, pero con más ilusión que nunca.

-Sr. T –llamó al entrar por la puerta haciendo equilibrio en una mano al cerrar-. La cena – la dejó sobre el aparador y se acercó a él por la espalda, que miraba la oscura calle- Espero que le guste, es… especial.

Él le gruñó a modo de contestación.

No le dijo que llevaba desde que volvió trabajando en la cena, así que volvió abajo y le sirvió su respectivo plato a Toby, que esperaba ansioso su ración.

Después a ella, aunque debido a los nervios y la excitación por saber si el Sr. Todd se había comido la cena y le había gustado, no tomó mucho.

-Está realmente bueno, señora –exclamó el muchacho lleno de felicidad por poder comer algo que no fuese sopa, aunque la agradecía. Llevaba muchos años pasando hambre y nunca se había quejado de un plato de la Sra. Lovett.

-Gracias, amor –le sonrió.

Pese a que aquel día lo tenían libre, el chico estaba terriblemente cansado. Había ayudado mucho a la Sra. Lovett y cayó pronto en la cama.

Decidió que había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que su vecino hubiese terminado, así que recogió los platos suyo y de Toby, y subió a por el del Sr. Todd.

El sonido de la campanilla anunció su presencia.

-¿Le puedo retirar la bandeja, querido? –preguntó desde mitad de la sala.

El Sr. Todd seguía en la misma posición que cuando subió antes.

-¿Ha comido algo, amor? –se acercó a inspeccionar su plato. No estaba vacio pero lo habían probado.

Caminó junto a él y posó una mano sobre su brazo suavemente.

-¿Le gustó? –insistió al ver que no contestaba- La hice espacialmente para usted, tesoro, para los dos. ¿No va a tomar más?

-Estaba buena –su voz sonaba ronca de no haber sido utilizada.

La Sra. Lovett se alegró infinitamente de su respuesta. Estuvo tentada a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no quería que eso provocara un enfado. Aunque, se suponía que dentro de poco estarían casados, pero no estaba segura de que al Sr. Todd le hiciese gracia que se tomase tantas confianzas. No quería molestarle y que se arrepintiera.

Se contuvo y regresó junto a la bandeja con las sobras.

-Qué bien, amor –se marchó de regreso a recoger los platos sucios- Buenas noches- deseó antes de salir.

Aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Imagines del Sr. Todd y ella felices, lejos de aquella pesadilla, inundaban su mente. No podía terminar de creer que _él _le hubiese pedido eso a _ella_. Realmente lo sueños se cumplen.


	4. Ausencia

**Ausencia**

Suspiró y miró por centésima vez a través de la ventana. Había visto salir al Sr. Todd por la mañana y aun no había vuelto. Había cerrado la tienda hacía un rato y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Se había marchado sin decir nada y temía que le hubiese pasado algo.

La inquietud había reemplazado su felicidad de aquel día.

¿Y si le hubiesen cogido algunos borrachos y ahora se encontraba moribundo en algún callejón? El Sr. Todd no solía salir a menos que ella le insistiera tanto que terminaba aceptando por no seguir escuchándola. No habría sabido responder ante una cosa así, pese a que seguramente iría armado con sus queridas navajas. Lo habrían cogido desprevenido y habrían comenzado a pegarle y torturarlo. Lo podía ver rodeado de hombres y lleno de sangre, con las costillas rotas y los ojos hinchados. La boca deformada por donde no cesaba de escupir sangre. Sus ropas rajadas, casi sin camisa y grandes hematomas en el pecho. Él gritaba desesperado y juraba vengarse de ellos y de todo Londres, hasta que le golpeaban en la cabeza por donde comenzaba a sangrar y sangrar y pronto quedaba inconsciente.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente alejando todo esos pensamientos. Estaba vivo, podía sentirlo.

Se sirvió otro vaso de ginebra y tomó un trago. Era una botella antigua, de la mala que tomaba en los años que había estado sola. La había encontrado a media tarde abandonada en un armario de la cocina. Ahora compraban una mejor, pero le parecía un desperdicio tirarla.

Observó la botella pensativa. Beber la había hecho pasar el tiempo cuando se quedo pobre y sin nadie que la apoyase o le tendiera una mano. Creía que un día se volvería loca de soledad. Solo el recuerdo y las ganas de seguir la había hecho conservar la cordura, o al menos, no perderla del todo. A veces, incluso había tenido la esperanza de que un apuesto hombre entrase en su tienda para declararle su amor.

Rió al recordar tal tontería.

_Ilusa…_

Bueno, debía admitir que casi ocurrió. Pero el Sr. Todd no le dijo que la amaba aquel día. A ella le había parecido una aparición al verlo. En parte lo era. El fantasma de Benjamin Barker. La Sra. Lovett prefería al espectro que ahora era, a pesar de todos sus múltiples defectos. Quizá era eso lo que tanto le atraía. Además, le había pedido matrimonio, algo que jamás habría hecho el Sr. Barker, que ya tenía a su preciosa Lucy. Estaba segura de que el Sr. Todd debía sentir algo por ella para haber hecho una cosa así. ¿Desde cuando ocurriría eso? ¿Desde poco después de su llegada, o tras la muerte de Turpin? Algún día se lo preguntaría, aunque si no regresaba lo veía difícil.

Estaba cansada. ¿Cuánto tardaría? Tenía ganas de verlo otra vez y no le apetecía irse a la cama sin darle siquiera las buenas noches.

Una terrible idea cruzó su mente.

¿Y si… se había ido para no volver? A lo mejor se había asustado y había huido como un cobarde. No, el Sr. Todd no era un cobarde. Se había enfrentado a la terrible historia de su familia y a su venganza, no temería a una cosa así. Y tampoco a ella.

Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, vigilando la calle.

Entonces, oyó sus inconfundibles pasos acercándose por Fleet Street.

Aliviada, corrió a esperarle fuera.

-¡Sr. Todd! Me tenía preocupada –exclamó antes de que el terminase de llegar- ¿Dónde ha ido?

-No debió esperarme despierta –contestó ignorando la pregunta.

-Estaba preocupada. ¿Dónde ha ido? –repitió.

Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder.

-He estado buscando una iglesia. Váyase dormir, mañana le cuento –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones.

-¿Todo el día? –preguntó desde abajo extrañada.

-Sí. Ya se lo contaré mañana, hoy es muy tarde –dio con cansancio, cerrando la puerta. ¿Es que era sorda o qué?

Sonrió feliz.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan necia como para pensar que no quería casarse con ella? ¡Había estado buscándoles una iglesia! Qué amor…

Entró ella también, yendo directamente a su habitación. No tenía ganas de desvestirse, pero sabía por experiencia que de no hacerlo se arrepentiría el día siguiente.

Aunque no entendía como podía haber tardado tanto. Tenían una iglesia justo enfrente. No era ni la más bonita ni la mejor, pero a ella no le importaba con tal de poder pasar con él el resto de su vida.

-Toda la vida… -suspiró dejándose caer en la cama mientras tiraba de las sábanas.

Miró al lado vacio en la cama. Pronto alguien lo ocuparía, acompañándola también en la aventura de los sueños.


	5. La Fecha

**La Fecha**

Bostezó de nuevo mientras servía el té. Había dormido bien poco por haberse quedado esperando al Sr. Todd. Ya se acostaría más temprano esa noche.

Mordisqueó un poco su tostada antes de subirle el desayuno al Sr. Todd. A veces se preguntaba para que se molestaba en hacerlo cuando había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera lo probaba.

-Buenos días, amor –saludó alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta con la cadera- ¿Ha dormido bien?

El Sr. Todd estaba en su posición habitual; de espaldas a la puerta observando el exterior. Desde la muerte de Turpin había notado que su vista se perdía en el infinito, no como antes que se dedicaba a rastrear la calle en busca del juez.

Ella avanzó hasta su lado sin esperar respuesta. El Sr. Todd apenas dormía, y cuando lo hacía, no es que tuviera sueños tranquilos exactamente.

La Sra. Lovett abordó el tema directamente.

-¿Qué era eso que tenía que contarme, Sr. T?

Él apartó los ojos de Londres para fijarlos en ella.

-El sábado en St. Mary -contestó simplemente.

-Eso está bastante lejos –dijo ella. No recordaba haber estado nunca allí, aunque sí había pasado por la puerta un par de veces.

-Pero era la que no nos hacía esperar diez meses –fue en busca de sus navajas y comenzó a afilarlas.

-Ah… -murmuró entendiendo que hubiese tardado tanto. Un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas al conocer sus prisas por la boda. ¿Tantas ganas tenía de hacerla su esposa? Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el color y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación- Pues tendremos que darnos prisa para prepararlo todo en poco más de una semana, y…

-Este sábado –le cortó, observando el resultado en su navaja.

-¡¿Mañana?! –exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos sin creerlo. Si una semana le parecía escandalosamente cerca, un día era… ¿Cómo habría conseguido una fecha tan cercana? Esperaba que no de la forma que se estaba imaginando. Apoyó las manos en la mesa observando todas sus cosas. Notó que el portarretratos de Lucy y Johanna no estaba. ¿Eso quería decir que ella era la única? ¿Su otra vida quedaba atrás y comenzaba una nueva a su lado? Eso demostraría sus prisas-

Sonrió interiormente emocionada.

-Sí, mañana –contestó sin mirarla- No hay nada que preparar, Sra. Lovett. Preséntese a las seis de la tarde. Llévese al muchacho. Él y el cura serán los testigos.

La Sra. Lovett le escuchaba incrédula. Parecía que lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, pero ella aún veía varios cabos sueltos en los que ningún hombre se preocuparía.

Se percató de que uno de los cajones estaba entre-abierto. Aparentemente vacío, excepto por una pequeña cajita. Jamás había visto al barbero guardar nada en un cajón. Curiosa, la Sra. Lovett se dispuso a abrirlo, preguntándose que guardaría allí el Sr. Todd. Parecía bastante bonita.

Tenía por norma no tocar las cosas del Sr. Todd sin su permiso, pero ahora él estaba concentrado y tampoco debería ser algo tan importante si no se molestaba en esconderlo en condiciones. Allí estaba a la vista de todo el mundo. A lo mejor era una vieja reliquia de Lucy.

Tenía la mano en el pomo dispuesta a tirar de él cuando el Sr. Todd lo cerró de un golpe. Instintivamente, se apartó dando un paso atrás con el corazón palpitándole por el susto.

Él la miraba seriamente.

-¿Por qué no baja? Supongo que tendrá cosas que hacer –le dijo duramente haciéndola entender que la conversación había acabado.

Asintió y se fue como le había pedido, intimidada, sintiendo su fría mirada en la espalda.

¿Qué sería eso que no le permitía que viese? Debía ser muy importante, pera a la vez daba la impresión de que lo había escondido poco antes de que ella entrase en la habitación y por eso no estaba del todo cerrado. ¿Qué sería? La Sra. Lovett siempre había sido una persona curiosa, quizá demasiado, pero respetaría al Sr. Todd. Aunque, cuando se casasen, no debería haber secretos entre ellos.

_No los habrá_, se dijo.

Sonrió. Había muchas cosas que hacer, y una insignificante cajita no iba a pinchar su burbuja de felicidad.


	6. Compras

**Compras**

Toby encajó bien su papel en la boda. Se sentía importante por poder participar en un acontecimiento tan especial para la única persona que realmente lo había querido. Aunque no le terminaba de hacer mucha gracia que ella se casase con el Sr. Todd. Le parecía una persona fría y sin sentimientos y dudaba que realmente amase a la Sra. Lovett. En su opinión, no la merecía. Se sorprendió bastante cuando ella le confesó que era el Sr. Todd quien le había propuesto como testigo. De todas formas, estaba encantado de poder colaborar.

Se arrepintió totalmente cuando la Sra. Lovett le tuvo toda la tarde buscándole un traje decente pero barato. Aquello era peor que un día ajetreado en la tienda. Él pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo y dinero comprar nada cuando solo iban a haber cuatro personas presentes.

Cuando finalmente la Sra. Lovett se decidió por uno elegante pero que se podían permitir le pareció un bonito sueño.

Ella le miró con cariño, parándose por primera vez a pensar lo aburrido que todo eso podía resultarle. Con una sonrisa le mando a casa con el traje, procurando que lo cogiese de forma que no arrastrase.

Era un cielo de niño. Después de todas las vueltas y de tener que probarse una y otra vez no se había quejado ni hecho el intento.

Sacó del monedero un chelín, considerando que sobraba suficiente para terminar las comprar para ella, y se lo tendió para que comprase caramelos.

-¡Gracias, señora! –exclamó ilusionado alejándose.

La Sra. Lovett suspiró cuando se quedó sola. Ella también estaba cansada, pero debía de ir por algunas cosas.

***

Era casi de noche cuando regresó a casa. La tienda estaba cerrada tal y como le había dicho a Toby que hiciese. Al día siguiente se casaba y no podía permitirse ojeras ni bostezos.

Fue directa a su habitación donde dejó las bolsas. Abrió el baúl a los pies de su cama, donde guardaba ropa y sábanas, y comenzó a buscar. Debía estar allí, no lo había movido en veinte años. Por fin lo encontró casi al fondo. Lo estiró en la cama para que se le fuera el olor a guardado, y con la esperanza de no tenerlo que planchar. Lo observó un momento antes de irse hacer la cena. Aquella noche tendría trabajo.


	7. Algo nuevo, viejo, pretado y azul

**Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul**

Estaba amaneciendo cuando finalmente hubo terminado. Estaba exhausta, pero orgullosa de su trabajo. Se levantó del sillón donde había pasado todo la noche y se miró al espejo poniéndose el traje por encima. Las horas en vela habían dado resultado. El viejo vestido con el que se casó con Albert lucía más hermoso que en su día. Había hecho algunos retoques aprovechando su buena mano con la costura. Los vestidos de novias eran caros y no podía permitirse comprarse uno nuevo pese a que tenían bastante ahorrado. Menos mal que había habido suficiente para el traje de Toby y algunos hilos y retales.

Lo dejó sobre el sillón cuidando que no fuese a coger arrugas. Le echó el último vistazo contenta antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, donde quedó dormida antes de tocar la almohada.

***

Si Toby no la hubiese despertado pasado el medio día, quizá no hubiese llegado a la ceremonia.

Corrió al sótano y llenó dos cubos de agua que puso a calentar en el horno vacío. Nunca lo apagaba, era más sencillo mantenerlo así que volver a encenderlo.

Subió a su habitación y rebuscó en el cajón la pastilla de jabón. Esa en particular era para ocasiones especiales. La había comprado hacía bastante tiempo y ya era hora de estrenarla. Para lo único que le había servido esos años era para perfumar la ropa del cajón.

Nada más salir de la habitación tuvo que volver a entrar por la toalla. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad.

Al bajar, el agua ya estaba bien caliente, así que la vertió toda en el barreño. Dejó la pastilla y la toalla cerca en el suelo y comenzó a desnudarse deprisa antes de que se enfriara y tuviera que volver a calentarla.

Suspiró una vez dentro. Adoraba bañarse y lamentaba no poder hacerlo más a menudo.

Hundió la cabeza por completo, dejando las piernas sobresalir por el borde. Cuando no pudo contener más la respiración, volvió a la superficie y entonces sí pudo meter las piernas flexionadas en el agua. Reposó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejándose ir. Era una sensación que la hacía olvidarse de todo, incluso de que dentro de unas horas tenía la cita más importante de su vida. Su cabeza vagaba sin rumbo y su cuerpo entero se destensaba. Nada de lo que sucediera en el exterior le importaba en ese momento.

Cuando por fin salió de su letargo y volvió a la realidad, el agua ya estaba fría. Se incorporó tanteando con una mano el suelo, en busca del jabón.

Aquella noche quería estar limpia solo para él.

Al terminar, se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo mientras se recriminaba a sí misma haberse permitido estar tanto tiempo en el agua. Y debían de ser cerca de las tres y tenía que darle tiempo de ponerse guapa.

Recogió el montón de trapos que era su ropa que tiró sin mirar al baúl nada más subir a su habitación.

Buscó en uno de los cajones del tocador ropa interior. Recordaba tener una aún sin estrenar. No se equivocaba. La encontró cuidadosamente guardada al fondo a la derecha. Había comprado aquel conjunto únicamente porque le parecía hermoso con aquel blanco roto.

_Algo nuevo_, pensó sonriendo.

No era muy supersticiosa. No pensaba que esas tonterías que la gente hablaba fuesen ciertas. Ella nunca había roto un espejo y había sido muy desgraciada. Hasta ahora, que realmente era feliz.

Se desprendió de la toalla para poder secarse, y se puso los paños menores.

Volvió a sonreír. Le quedaba muy bien, aunque estuviera feo que lo dijera ella. Apretó un poco el corsé para que su figura resaltara más si podía ser posible. Se encargaría de que el Sr. Todd la viera así.

Rió nerviosa al solo imaginarse el encuentro, donde ella estaría semidesnuda.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en esas cosas, pero sabía que esa sería completamente real. Podría sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios contra los suyos…

Se percató de que temblaba, por lo que se obligó a pensar en otra cosa menos excitante.

Dedicó la siguiente hora y media a arreglarse en pelo, que no fue tarea fácil. Después de probar diferentes peinados, bastante elaborados, optó por uno donde recogía el pelo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dejando sueltos varios tirabuzones auténticos.

-¡Señora! ¡El Sr. Todd dice que un carruaje la recogerá a las cinco y media! –oyó la voz de Toby detrás de la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, amor. ¿Por qué no te vas vistiendo ya?

-Sí, Sra. Lovett –los pasos del muchacho se alejaron por el pasillo, obediente, pensando que era todavía un poco pronto.

Bueno, ella no podía detenerse, aún le quedaba el maquillaje.

Puso mucho empeño en ello, más de lo que había puesto cuando se casó con su Albert. Había sentido mucho cariño hacia su difunto marido, pero jamás lo había amado como al Sr. Todd.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, dejando los polvos sobre el tocador. Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba sonriendo. Entonces se percató de que no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día, y ella no veía razones para no seguir haciéndolo el resto de su vida.

***

Estaba preparada. Su reflejo se veía realmente bonito.

El vestido blanco caía hasta sus pies, donde llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color y, como todo lo que llevaba ese día, era para ocasiones especiales.

Dio una vuelta radiante.

El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ella. El escote terminado en encajes dejaba ver solo lo preciso. Las mangas eran cortas, cerradas en un perfecto lazo alrededor de sus brazos. Una gruesa cinta la rodeaba desde debajo del pecho hasta su cintura, terminada en un gran lazada que caía por detrás, dejando las puntas casi rozar el borde del vestido. El resto era liso hacia abajo, con volumen.

Parecía mentira que hubiese tardado tanto en un vestido tan sencillo, pero lo había hecho con mucho cuidado y dedicación, fijándose en cada detalle.

Tomó del joyero el colgante que su madre le había regalado en su lecho de muerte cuando solo era una niña. Era una de las pocas cosas valiosas que poseía y la única que había ocupado siempre su vacío joyero. Apenas contaba con unos cuantos colgantes y el anillo de bodas de Albert. Nunca se ponía nada. La que realmente era importante para ella era aquella, y no quería ensuciarla con su mala reputación y deshonra. Pero esa ocasión quería llevarla puesta, como un recuerdo a su difunta madre.

La cadena era tan larga que dio para esconderlo entre su vestido. Lo prefería así.

Algo viejo.

Era casi la hora, así que decidió que sería mejor salir ya.

Se encontró al muchacho sentado en el sofá, perfectamente arreglado, mirando fijamente la chimenea apagada. Volvió la cabeza a oírla entrar.

-¡Qué hermosa! –exclamó levantándose, y haciendo que la Sra. Lovett se sonrojara.

-Tampoco es para tanto –respondió quitándole importancia- Tú también estás muy bien, querido –le arregló la chaqueta y el pañuelo nerviosa.

-Lo digo en serio –replicó.

Le pasó la mano por la cabeza con cariño, dedicándole una sonrisa. Después, su mirada se dirigió a la cortina semi abierta, buscando al cochero. Aún no había rastro.

-Eh… ¿señora? –dijo un poco nervioso tratando de volver a captar su atención- Me gustaría, si quisiera, solo si quisiera, bueno… -sacó un lazo negro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, indeciso- Verá, este es mi, digamos, pañuelo de la suerte. Cuando lo llevo encima me pasan cosas buenas casi siempre. Lo encontré el día que la conocí y desde entonces todo va bien. Sé que es una estupidez, pero me gustaría que usted lo llevase hoy, para que le fuese bien en su matrimonio –tendió el pañuelo un poco dudoso. Ella le miró tiernamente- Claro que si no quiere, no tiene por qué hacerlo –repuso rápidamente retirando la mano.

-No, no –se dio prisa en contestar ella- Claro que quiero llevarlo, cielo. Para mi es todo un placer poder hacerlo. No dudo de su capacidad –sonrió tomándolo.

Él apartó la mirada mientras ella se levantaba un poco la falda y lo ataba el pañuelo a una de sus ligas con un buen nudo para que no se perdiera.

_Algo prestado._

Se terminó de poner bien el vestido de nuevo, cuando distinguió el coche de caballos aparcando ante su puerta.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó emocionada mirando el reloj de pie. Daban las cinco y media en punto-. ¡Ya! Debemos irnos para no llegar tarde –dijo dándose prisa en ir hacia la puerta.

-Espere –exclamó Toby persiguiéndola-. ¡Su ramo!

Estaba tan emocionada que había olvidado eso. Menos mal que las flores la esperaban en el mostrador de la tienda, sin duda alguna, dejadas por el Sr. Todd.

Se paró un momento a mirarlo mientras lo recogía. Era bonito, no excesivamente cargado, pero tampoco vacio. Las flores eran azules.

_Algo azul_, rió. Lo había conseguido todo sin pretenderlo.

Montaron el carruaje y saludaron al cochero, que inició la marcha una vez ellos dentro. Media hora más tarde se encontraban frente a la iglesia de _St. Mary_ puntualmente.


	8. Sí, quiero

**Sí, quiero**

Allí estaba, a los pies del carruaje, con un gran nudo de nerviosismo en el estómago.

La iglesia se mostraba orgullosa ante ella, provocando una sombre alargada y haciendo amedrentar al más valiente. Ya entendía porque en esos lugares se estaba a salvo de los demonios: por el simple hecho de que eran incapaces de enfrentarse a tal guardián. Pero en ese momento ella se sentía con fuerzas de superar cualquier cosa.

Apretó fuertemente el ramo hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos bajo las flores.

Miró a Toby a su lado, que sonreía mientras le ofrecía un brazo. Lo tomó de buena gana sin necesidad de de devolverle el gesto, ya que la sonrisa se había implantado en su rostro.

Comenzaron a caminar a buen paso hacia la puerta, pero sin parecer desesperados por entrar. Una vez en el interior pudo distinguir al Sr. Todd de pie junto al altar, esperándola. En el lugar solo estaba él y el cura.

La Sra. Lovett recordaba su boda con Albert, donde los invitados se situaban en los bancos a los laterales del pasillo, mirándola sonriente mientras ella desfilaba. En aquella ocasión, la iglesia había sido más pequeña y poco importante, y el recorrido se le había hecho mucho más corto. De todas formas, ella prefería casarse en una iglesia vacía con el Sr. Todd, que en una repleta de gente con otro hombre.

Toby la soltó y corrió a coger sitio en el banco más cercano. Nunca había presenciado una boda, pero tenía una idea aproximada de en que consistía.

El padre comenzó a hablar.

A la Sra. Lovett le pareció el tipo de hombre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por los demás. Algo le dijo que no había sido amenazado por el Sr. Todd para que hiciera esto tan pronto. No quedaban personas así en Londres, y ella no estaba entre ellas. Pobre hombre, no sabía a quien estaba casando.

Fijó la mirada en el Sr. Todd. Su semblante era tan inexpresivo como siempre. Daba igual que se estuviera cometiendo una masacre o un maravilloso acto de bondad, su cara transmitía lo mismo: indiferencia.

Se sentía como flotando en una nube. Oía y veía, pero era incapaz de situarlo, como si nada tuviese que ver con ella. Parecía que su alma se había separado de su cuerpo y podía verlo todo desde arriba de sus cabezas como si fuera un espectador ajeno.

-Sweeney Todd, ¿acepta a Nellie Lovett como legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Esas palabras la despertaron y la hicieron caer del techo.

Le miró expectante, esperando ansiosa su contestación. Por unos instantes le pareció que dudaba, pero al final respondió con voz segura.

-Sí, quiero.

-Nellie Lovett, ¿acepta a Sweeney Todd como legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, quiero –respondió sintiendo sus rodillas temblar. Clavó fuertemente las uñas en el tallo para evitar que se lo notara demasiado.

¡El Sr. Todd había dicho que sí! La amaría y la cuidaría como siempre había soñado. Seguro que la quería… Baja esa máscara de hielo debía encontrarse un gran corazón que ahora era suyo.

Entonces, vio en las manos del Sr. Todd algo que reconoció al instante: la cajita misteriosa del día anterior. Cuando estuvo abierta, pudo averiguar lo que escondía en su interior: dos anillos de casados. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

El Sr. Todd le tomó su mano libre, que era la derecha, y le puso el de mujer en el dedo correspondiente.

Observó la joya en su mano, y después, a él.

Tomó el otro anillo de la caja, e hizo lo mismo que él sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Creyó que se desmayaba.

-Puede besar a la novia –declaró el padre cerrando el pesado libro.

El Sr. Todd se volvió hacia ella, inclinándose ligeramente. Estaban tan cerca. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, uniendo finalmente sus labios en un suave beso.

Esa vez si que se estaba derritiendo entera. Abría caído al suelo de no ser que el Sr. Todd la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Te quiero… -le susurró rozándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Él asintió lentamente, separándose, y se volvió hacia el cura.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar?

-Síganme –dijo sonriéndoles y guiándolos a una sala.


	9. Noche de Boda

**Noche de boda**

Después de dejar a Toby en Fleet Street, le pidieron al cochero que los llevara a las afueras cerca del río Támesis.

Estaba todo tranquilo, y los árboles se extendían un poco más lejos. La luna y las estrellas iluminaban tenuemente el paisaje.

El Sr. Todd la tomó de la mano incitándola a caminar. Casi se le saltó el corazón a sentirle tan cerca. Descansó la cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a andar. Pronto se perdieron entre los árboles.

La Sra. Lovett volvió la cabeza atrás y no pudo distinguir al cochero que debía estar esperándolos. El terror se apoderó de ella. Había escuchado historias horribles sobre personas que morían en el bosque, o jóvenes que eran asesinadas allí por habitantes de los árboles.

-Sr. Todd –dijo parándose en seco-, nos vamos a perder.

El negó con la cabeza y le señaló el árbol junto a ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba la navaja en la mano. Miró el árbol y vio una señal claramente distinguible.

Posó la vista en el anterior, que estaba igualmente señalado, y el otro también. Ni si quiera se había percatado de que había estado haciendo eso durante todo el camino.

Le sonrió apretando su mano y sintiendo como su miedo desaparecía.

-Piensa en todo, querido –murmuró.

Él asintió reanudando la marcha.

Esta vez se fue fijando como hacía las muescas. Con un solo golpe de muñeca, hacía que fuese suficiente visible. Debía admitir que era todo un experto con las navajas, algo que ella nunca había dudado. Se preguntó quien le habría enseñado. Quizá fue su padre, y heredaba la profesión de familia; o tal vez fue el aprendiz de algún barbero como lo fue el tal Pirelli ese de él. Trató de imaginarse al frío hombre de niño realizando su primer intento y haciendo un corte en la piel. En ese momento seguro que no se le ocurriría que se dedicaría a hacer sangrar a sus desafortunados clientes.

Rió por lo bajo. ¡Menuda vocación!

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

Su voz la sobresaltó un poco.

-Nada, tesoro –le sonrió- ¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó.

Nunca había estado allí y le resultaba muy hermoso, pero no quería pasarse toda su noche de bodas paseando por un bosque en medio de la nada. Y, además, le estaban empezando a doler los pies por culpa de los zapatos.

-No queda mucho, estoy seguro de que le gustará –contestó ayudándola a pasar por encima de un árbol que parecía no haberse caído hacía mucho al camino.

-Yo también lo creo.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un claro con un pequeño lago quizá obra de un desbordamiento del Támesis o a una fuerte lluvia.

El Sr. Todd se paró en la entrada y se guardó la navaja después de hacer la última mella. Ella se soltó de su brazo y caminó hacia delante.

La luz de la luna caía directamente sobre el claro, iluminándolo por completo con un bonito resplandor plateado.

Se volvió a mirar al Sr. Todd, que aún quedaba a la sombra de los árboles, con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué maravilla, querido! Es… tan romántico.

Avanzó hacia el lago y pudo ver su reflejo en él. Se veía tan bien, tan feliz que apenas se pudo reconocer a sí misma.

Se quitó los zapatos que le estaban destrozando los pies y los dejé a un lado junto a su ramo, que todavía conservaba.

Le notó pararse a varios metros de ella, pero no se volvió a mirarlo. Quería que fuese él quien la buscase.

Caminó hasta la orilla sintiendo cosquillas al pisar la hierba. Volvió a asomarse y no reconocerse. Más allá de si misma podía distinguir el fondo de tierra húmeda.

Se quitó una media que tiró junto al resto de sus cosas y tocó la superficie con los dedos del pie, creando ondas que borraron la imagen. Estaba fría debido a los escasos rayos de sol que caían en Londres.

Cerró los ojos revolviendo un poco el agua.

La tierra que la sostenía al suelo se hundió hacía abajo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Antes de poder abrir los ojos, cayó al agua con un grito.

Menos mal que la profundidad del lago le llegaba por las rodillas a una persona adulta de estatura normal, pero la Sra. Lovett no estaba de pie, por lo que quedó totalmente sumergida.

Unos fuertes brazos la sacaron, dejándola a varios metros del peligro, y comenzaron a quitarle rápidamente el vestido.

-¡Ayúdeme, mujer! ¡No se quede quieta! Debe deshacerse de eso antes de que coja una neumonía. ¡O algo peor! –exclamó el Sr. Todd mientras le bajaba el vestido por los hombros.

Deslizó su tembloroso cuerpo fuera, notando como la brisa nocturna le helaba los huesos. Observó su precioso vestido que tanto se había esmerado en rediseñar manchado de barro y completamente empapado. Igual que ella. Al menos había conseguido lo que quería, estar en ropa interior delante de él, pero prefería otro tipo de situación.

Algo caliente le cayó por los hombros. Miró atrás y vio como el Sr. Todd la arropaba con su propia chaqueta.

-Gracias –murmuró con una sonrisa- Supongo que solo yo soy lo bastante tonta como para caerme en un charquito –dijo con amargura.

-Solo usted se caería en un lago de agua fría en plana noche sin ropa para cambiarse –respondió sacándole en pelo por fuera-. Es distinto.

-No sé que es peor –suspiró.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a quedarse de rodillas a las espaldas a ella.

Se acurrucó aún mas en la chaqueta, tratando de cubrirse entera, pero siempre había una parte que se quedaba fuera.

Suspiró otra vez.

No le importaba coger frío si a cambio se había casado con Sweeney Todd. Al menos, moriría feliz, e incluso alguien lloraría su pérdida.

Apretó fuerte las piernas tratando de contener el tembleque.

El Sr. Todd la observaba desde detrás. Era una situación muy tonta. No debió llevarla allí, habría sido un mejor un lugar menos peligroso. Quizá al parque. Al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo y estaba más cerca de Fleet Street. Pero eso le pareció más adecuado. Bueno, ya estaba hecho.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, mojada y en ropa interior, envuelta en su chaqueta y temblando de frío. Ni siquiera podía creerse que estuviese pensando eso, pero lo había. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tocar a una mujer? Muchos, quizá demasiados, años. Todos las noches en prisión había soñado que volvía con Lucy y la amaba como nunca lo había hecho. Pero Lucy nunca volvería, ella estaba muerta al igual que el bastardo que la hizo sufrir. No podía seguir anclándose en el pasado, por eso había hecho todo eso. Y lo más importante de todo: era un hombre, y tenía necesidades como cualquier otro. Él nunca haría lo que Turpin le hizo a su mujer, pero ahora estaba casado y estaba en su pleno derecho. A parte de que era su noche de bodas…

La Sra. Lovett no podía dejar de culparse por haberlo arruinado todo. Podría haber sido bonito y romántico, pero en esas condiciones seguramente él optaría por volver a casa par que no se constipase.

_¡Tonta! ¿Es que nunca has visto agua? Tenias que meter la pata, como siempre._

Encogió más las piernas para que los pies no estuviesen tan descubiertos, pero entonces fueron las rodillas las que quedaron fuera.

Suspiró con resignación.

Entonces, empezó a sentir suaves besos en el cuello, y unas manos rodeando su cintura. Sus labios subían y podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su helada piel.

Gimió, notando que ya no temblaba de frío, y se pegó a él, buscando más. Mientras, las traviesas manos de él jugueteaban con los broches de su mojada ropa interior.


	10. Propósito

**Propósito**

Miró el descascarillado techo sobre su cabeza con la mirada ausente, demasiado perdido entre sus pensamientos. Debía acostumbrarse a estar allí en la cama, con ella. Era lo que le quedaba para el resto de su vida. Algún día le gustaría, supuso. Pero ahora le resultaba una molestia, pues era un peso muerto hundido en la cama. Nada más.

Esperaba poder darle al mueble más uso, además de ese. Después de lo de la noche anterior había estado pensando.

No sabía en que momento había perdido el control sobre sí mismo, pero lo había hecho, y por muchas vueltas que le daba no se arrepentía. Aunque debería sentirse culpable por haber traicionado a Lucy, no lo hacía. Creía que la principal razón era que a Lucy si la había amado con toda su alma, y a la Sra. Lovett simplemente se obligaba a hacerlo. No, ni mucho menos era lo mismo. Esperaba que algún día lo fuera.

Pero había sido liberador, casi la misma sensación que al matar. Por unos momentos todos sus pensamientos se habían esfumado de su mente. Y, eso era bueno, al menos, él lo creía así. Por eso iba a seguir repitiéndolo. Al menos había sacado una ventaja rápida de su matrimonio, porque no había resultado como pensaba. Por alguna razón infantil, creyó que nada más decir el "Sí, quiero", o firmar, todos sus problemas y sus recuerdos desaparecerían como por arte de magia. Que ingenuo. Eso lo había decepcionado bastante, la verdad. Igual que al matar al juez. Cuando ya estuvo muerto se sintió igual de solo y triste. Ya podría matarlo mil veces que no recuperaría a Lucy, ni tampoco a su hija. Ella estaba lejos, y eso era lo mejor. En cualquier lugar antes que en Londres. Solo deseaba que viviese una vida completa y que nadie se la arrancase, como su infancia. Eso tampoco lo recuperarían nunca.

Un poco de esfuerzo y de tiempo era lo que hacía falta para que su sueño de una vida feliz y tranquila se hiciese realidad.

Giró un poco la cabeza para verla descansando la suya sobre su hombro, sonriente. Si se levantaba sabía que se despertaría, así que continuó tumbado mirando al techo, esperando que el sol hiciera acto de aparición tras las nubes.

A lo mejor un lugar más bonito ayudaba. Junto al mar, decía ella a menudo. No sería mala idea. Pero cuando todo fuese mejor, cuando empezase a ser feliz… O algo parecido.


	11. Domingo

**Domingo**

Cuando la Sra. Lovett despertó, la escasa luz de las mañanas de Londres ya penetraba por la ventana. Lo primero que vio fue al Sr. Todd a su lado, mirando el techo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tardó un poco en recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Había sido tan emocionante y romántico que no terminaba de creerse que fuera cierto, y no tan solo un bonito sueño.

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Qué tal ha dormido? –sonrió dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó paralizada durante un momento, sin saber si había hecho bien. Quizá él no quería que se tomase confianzas tan rápido, pero después de lo de la noche anterior, un simple beso no podía molestarlo. ¿O sí? A lo mejor no quería que una mujer soñolienta como ella le tocase. Y si era así, ¿por qué no se había marchado ya si estaba despierto?

Guardó silencio esperando cualquier tipo de contestación.

-Bien –contestó secamente.

Le sonrió y se incorporó con un suspiro de alivio quedando sentada en la cama. Ahora sabía que tenía permiso para besos en la mejilla. Que Sweeney Todd la hubiese escogido como esposa le daba mayor privilegio que las demás, pero tampoco quería tentar a la suerte. ¿Y si en vez de casarse con ella lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otra? Se le habría roto el corazón. Habría sido más horrible incluso a que se lo hubieran llevado lejos. No tenía razones para vivir si él no estaba con ella, si se iba con cualquier fulana.

Dejó de pensar en cosas tristes y desagradables, y se levantó. Rápidamente se puso la bata sobre el camisón de noche para mantener el calor de la cama. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina para poder mirar al exterior.

-Hay gente en la calle. Debe de ser muy tarde. Hacía años que no me levantaba a tales horas. A mi tampoco es que me guste dormir mucho, así que no me importa levantarme tan temprano –se giró para mirarle. Aún seguía en la misma posición-. Y creo que usted tampoco –volvió la vista a la calle- Menos mal que no abrimos por la mañana, querido. Todo el mundo va a la iglesia los domingos… -puso más atención en la gente que pasaba. Algunos entraban en la iglesia de enfrente- ¡Sr. Todd! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Vamos, levante! ¡Dese prisa! –buscó frenéticamente la ropa de domingo en el baúl. El Sr. Todd la miró casi divertido-. No me mire así y muévase. Suba a cambiarse y, ¡ah! Llame también al muchacho para que se arregle.

-Yo no voy.

-¿Cómo que no? Tiene que venir, Sr. Todd. ¿Qué pensará la gente de usted? –exclamó escandalizada.

-Lo mismo que hasta ahora.

El Sr. Todd no había consentido ir ningún día a la iglesia. Su fe se había perdido durante los años en Australia. El primer domingo de su llegada, la Sra. Lovett había tratado de convencerlo sin éxito. Ninguno de sus argumentos le había bastado. Pero no podría ocurrir nada malo por intentarlo de nuevo.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pero ahora es diferente, querido. Es un hombre casado y es su deber acompañar a su esposa a la iglesia. Hágalo por mi, Sr. Todd. No sabe lo horrible que es aguantar los cuchicheos sobre una en su propia tienda. Cuando termine, podremos hacer lo que usted quiera, ¿sí? –su tono empezaba a rozar la súplica.

-Está bien, iré –suspiró levantándose a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía algo de razón. Debía cumplir sus deberes como marido para su nueva vida. Siempre había ido con Lucy a misa.

-¡Estupendo! –dijo feliz sin creerse que lo hubiese conseguido- Corra a vestirse y no se olvide de llamar a Tobias –le recordó viéndolo salir por la puerta.

Se dio prisa en arreglarse y adecentar su cansancio de los últimos días, que empezaba a hacer mella en su rostro. Sorprendentemente, estuvo lista cuando las campanas empezaron a repicar.

El Sr. Todd y Toby ya la esperaban sentados cada uno en una punta del sofá. El muchacho parecía un poco nervioso de llevar tanto tiempo en la misma habitación que el barbero. Llevaba puesto su traje de domingo, uno que ella misma le había comprado hacía unos meses para que fuera más arreglado. Él siempre la acompañaba gustoso.

-¡Vámonos!

Medio minuto después, entraban entre los últimos, que al igual que ellos, corrían para no llegar tarde. Tomaron asiento en la última fila por insistencia del Sr. Todd. Quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Las dos horas fueron la más tediosas y aburridas que recordaba. Durante todo el tiempo recibió codazos disimilados de la Sra. Lovett cada vez que tenían que sentarse o levantarse, o recitar oraciones que nadie entendía pero que todos sabían de memorias. Menos él. Se limitó a musitar palabras sin sentido que desconcertaban a la Sra. Lovett, quien le lanzaba miradas fulminantes cada segundo.

En cuanto la ceremonia llegó a su fin, el Sr. Todd la cogió del brazo para arrastrarla rápidamente hasta la salida. Para su desgracia, los atraparon antes de poder ponerse a salvo.

Una mujer que no conocía de nada había parado a la Sra. Lovett.

-¡Qué alegría! Hacen una pareja estupenda –exclamó la desconocida cuando la Sra. Lovett la puso al tanto de su boda precipitada- Me hubiera encantado poder asistir.

-Bueno, queríamos algo íntimo –explicó con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad, cariño?

Se incorporó a la conversación a regañadientes, pero con su mejor cara.

-Estos son los Sres. Harrison. Frecuentan mucho nuestro negocio.

Besó a la mujer y estrechó la mano del hombre con fuerza.

-Estoy seguro de que al Sr. Harrison le gustaría una afeitada de parte de la casa.

-Sí, sería estupendo –dijo sin poder ocultar la satisfacción de conseguir el servicio gratis. Malditas ratas-. Me pasaré en cuento pueda, Sr. Todd. Y muchas felicidades.

Notó como la mirada molesta de la Sra. Lovett se clavaba en él, pero la ignoró. Si iba a su barbería lo mataría quisiera ella o no. Además, tenía que matar a gente para que el negocio siguiera a flote, y el Sr. Harrison era absolutamente perfecto, por su avaricia.

-Ha sido un placer -se despidió empujándola suavemente por la espalda.

Pero no fueron los Harrison los únicos que les pararon. Otra cantidad de matrimonios que no había visto en su vida pero que si parecían conocerlo a él muy bien les saludaron. La Sra. Lovett se paraba encantada y se ponía a hablar alegremente con la esposa. Caminar los pocos metros que les separaban de su casa fue un suplicio. Ojalá hubiese podido matarlos a todos allí mismo.

-Ni se le ocurra hacer _eso_ con el Sr. Harrison –dijo seriamente la Sra. Lovett cuando al fin quedaron solos- Es mi mejor cliente y nos deja mucho dinero. Es muy generoso con las propinas. Degolle a cualquier otro.

-De acuerdo –suspiró- Es una pena, de ese tipo saldrían un montón de empanada, y eso también es bueno para el negocio, Sra. Lovett.

-No, si no hay quien se las coma –se cogió de su brazo y se desvió del camino de vuelta- Por cierto, no tiene que seguir por que seguir llamándome así –un nudo se le formó en el estomago a causa del nerviosismo. Le daba mucho corte decirle aquello, pero sabía de sobre que él no daría el primer paso- Puede usar mi nombre de pila.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Le dolió un poco que ignorase lo que le acababa de decir, con el trabajo que le había costado y las de vueltas que le había estado dando.

-He pensado que podríamos ir un rato al parque a dar una paseo y nos dé un poco el aire –dijo mientras Toby se reincorporaba al grupo. Se había aburrido tanto como el Sr. Todd, pero al menos él había tenido la ventaja de esperar sentado en un escalón.

-No me apetece –dijo tajándose, quedándose quieto en el sitio.

Ella le miró desilusionada. Había estado completamente segura de que no se opondría. Si había ido a la iglesia, pensó que también a dar un paseo.

-No quiero darle más explicaciones a nadie de mi vida.

-Pero, Sr. Todd… -replicó suplicante.

-No. Además dijo que haríamos lo que _yo_ quisiese si los acompañaba.

Ante eso, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Su palabra era su palabra, y debía cumplirla.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Como usted quiera –se rindió dando la vuelta.

Toby también estaba desilusionado. Casi nunca salían porque la Sra. Lovett estaba muy ocupada trabajando o demasiado cansada. Por una vez que tenían una oportunidad y el hombre ese se oponía. Si fuese más grande, o más valiente, discutiría, pero hasta que eso pasara faltaba mucho, mucho tiempo y quizá le daría igual ir o no al parque.

-Muchacho –se giró asustado- tú si puedes ir a dar un paseo con tus amigos o lo que te parezca hasta esta tarde. No quiero verte antes. ¿Entendido?

-S-sí, señor –tartamudeó sin tener claro si alegrarse o no. De todas formas lo hizo, aunque un poco apenado por la Sra. Lovett- G-gracias, señor. Sra. Lovett –se despidió saliendo corriendo.

-¿Por qué lo ha echado? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño un poco molesta por tener que quedarse ella. Había veces que no le entendía. ¿Es que quería dejarla allí encerrada con el día tan delicioso que hacía? O a lo mejor era para vengarse de haberle tenido tanto tiempo de conversación en conversación. ¿Habría pensado realmente en Tobias para que disfrutase? ¡Qué envidia le daba!

Entraron dentro, él detrás, cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Porque no es un espectáculo para niños de su edad, Nellie.

Entonces entendió, y no le pareció tan horrible quedarse.


	12. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa!**

En el tiempo que siguió, muchas cosas cambiaron en la esquina de Fleet Street. El excéntrico barbero, trataba cada día de comportarse como una persona normal y olvidar tiempos pasados, adaptarse a su nueva vida con la calculadora panadera que había decidido casarse. Pero no era tan fácil como hubiera querido. En cada gesto, cada detalle, cada palabra, preferiría que fuese otra mujer con la que tuviese que compartir habitación y conversaciones. No es que ella no supiese satisfacerle, era que su inconsciente la maldecía por dentro por tratar de suplantar a la persona que más había querido en toda su vida y que ya no estaba. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir soportando su existencia y hacerla lo más llevadera posible, ya que lo que le había movido durante varios años había muerto bajo su navaja. Ella sí que era su amiga fiel. Nunca le había fallado y le había seguido adonde quiera que sus planes le dictaban.

En cambio, la Sra. Lovett lo veía todo color de rosa. Ni siquiera tener que desmembrar los putrefactos cuerpos de su sótano le importaba. Todo iba bien. Los ahorros subían y cada día que despertaba se sentía dichosa de verle allí junto a ella, con la mirada ausente o tratando de parecer que duerme. Entonces recuerda todo lo que ocurrió antes de dormirse y su sonrisa se acentúa aún más. ¿Quién le iba a decir hacía un año que estarían así? ¡Incluso bajaba a las comidas y en los ratos libres! Cuando lo hacía le prestaba su máxima atención y se esforzaba por cumplir sus deberes como esposa y que no le faltase de nada. A veces sentía remordimientos de no haberse portado así de bien con su pobre Albert. Pero a él nunca lo había querido tanto, aunque fue un buen hombre y siempre se preocupó por ella. Ahora estaba muerto, y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo.

Nada podría estropear su casi perfecta vida. Nada. Nada excepto…

Hacía varios días que no se encontraba bien, cosa que no había comentado con nadie. Al levantarse se solía marear, por lo que tenía que hacerlo despacito; y las comidas daban vueltas en su estómago, protestando. Y no digamos cuando bajaba al sótano. El hedor se había vuelto más insoportable que nunca, o eso le parecía a ella.

Aquel día no había más que un par de hombres esperándola, pero fue más horrible que nunca. Tuvo que taparse la boca, y respirar solo lo justo y necesario. Así aguantó durante la operación, con manos temblorosas. Cuando llegó la hora de extraer los órganos, fue superior a ella. La vista se le nubló y el cuchillo resbaló de entre sus manos aterrizando en el suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, gateó lo más lejos que su cuerpo le permitió y se quedó de rodillas, apoyada en las palmas de las manos, con la cabeza caída. Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar los jugos gástricos que subían por su garganta.

_Otra vez no, por favor._

No sirvió para nada. Finalmente, el poco desayuno que había conseguido tomar ganó la batalla.

Ya eran varias veces las que le había sucedido eso, incluso cuando no tenía que bajar. Era como si… No, no podía ser. Ella no podía… ¿o sí? Había estado con el Sr. Todd muy a menudo últimamente, y quizá…

Cuando su estómago quedó completamente limpio, se sentó con las piernas estiradas, respirando lenta y acompasadamente. Unió valor y miró el mutilado cuerpo. Todo bien, excepto su horrible sabor de boca.

Con un suspiro, siguió con el trabajo. Debía continuar si querían comer al día siguiente. No podía volverse débil así de repente. ¿Quién haría el trabajo? El Sr. Todd ya tenía suficiente, y Toby jamás podría descubrir su secreto. Se alteraría demasiado y la obligaría a correr a la policía lejos del barbero. Ahora que todo estaba bien no podía arriesgarse de que se estropeara. Solo tenía que esforzarse un poquito y antes de darse cuenta habría terminado.

De todas formas, tardó más de lo deseado.

Cuando todo quedó listo y recogido, apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Como siguiera allí un minuto más se desmayaría, así que subió aliviada de no tener que volver a ese infierno hasta el día siguiente.

Consiguió llegar a su habitación y se deshizo rápidamente del vestido que había adquirido el mal olor y manchas sin remedio. Lo tiró a un lado, sin intención alguna de lavarlo. Ya se dejaba los nudillos con las camisas de su marido, y el vestido no lo iba a ver nadie.

La que sí debería eliminar era la de su piel. Con un paño húmedo saldría.

Iba a arreglarse un poco mejor y ponerse un buen vestido, cuando su mirada chocó con el espejo. Sabía que si no era se llevaría una desilusión pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

Se desnudó lentamente frente al cristal casi con temor, retrasando lo más posible el momento de la verdad. Cuando finalmente nada la cubría, se observó. Se veía… igual.

Se puso de perfil con tristeza y dolor. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, y la desilusión le caía como un cubo de agua fría.

Miró con más atención. Sí, estaba un poco más hinchado. Se palpó el vientre con ambas manos y el corazón a mil. Si giró al otro lado para verse desde otra perspectiva. ¡Sí! No cabía duda. ¡Estaba embarazada! Al fin…

Incapaz de sostenerse más tiempo en pie, se sentó en la cama sin apartar las manos como si cuando lo hiciera fuera a desaparecer.

-Mi bebé… -susurró mientras una lágrima de alegría resbalaba por su mejilla.


	13. Recuerdos

Se que hace meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeses que no publico nada y no merezco perdon T.T He tenido muchos problemas con él ordenador, el programa... y cuando lo tengo todo, la cuenta no me funciona T___T Pero ya está aquí!! Ya llegó!! Espero que lo disfruteis ^^

* * *

_Fue un completo alivio cuando al fin pudo poner "Cerrado" en el cartel de la puerta. Ese día estaba excesivamente cansada y no solo físicamente. Lo único que deseaba era dormirse para olvidar aunque solo fuera durante unas horas._

_Al terminar de recoger, fue a ver a Albert que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el libro que ella tanto odiaba._

_Se sentó a su lado descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Tuvieron varios minutos de silencio hasta que ella lo rompió._

_-Querido –llamó suavemente- Esta noche han bajado los señores Barker –él gruñó a modo de hacerla saber que la escuchaba-. Van a tener un bebé –anunció._

_-Me alegro –contestó con indiferencia._

_Otra vez silencio._

_-Albert… me gustaría que tuviésemos hijos. Son tan adorables… -dijo mirando a su marido con esperanza, aunque sabía de sobra cual sería su respuesta._

_-Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Nellie –dijo cerrando el libro para mirarla- No son adorables, son una carga que lo único que saben hacer es comer y molestar._

_-Pero, querido… –protestó._

_-No –dijo con firmeza._

_Se levantó del sofá como pudo, dejándola sola allí sentada, con las lágrimas a punto de caer._

_-Además, -añadió en la puerta sin volverse a mirarla- ya lo hemos intentado. No puedes tener hijos, lo sabes –y se marchó._

_Lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando su marido le dijo eso._

_Era verdad, por mucho empeño que ella había puesto, nunca consiguió quedarse embarazada. Aquello le dolía mucho. Deseaba más que nada tener hijos, pero ella nunca lo conseguiría. No servía para nada. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era que no podía tener hijos? Gracias a Dios a Albert no le importaba mucho, si no se sentiría aún peor._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y un leve gemido salió de sus labios. Encogió las piernas en el sofá, abrazándolas, y colocó su cabeza sobre ellas creando una gran mancha húmeda. No le importó, al igual que no le importaba saber que al día siguiente amanecería con los ojos rojos e hinchados. _

_¿Qué había hecho para merecerse aquello? No pedía tanto. Había muchas mujeres que no deseaban los niños, especialmente las adineradas, y los mataban. Ella daría cualquier cosa por tener solo uno._

_Se sentía sola, sabía que Albert no la comprendía cuando se ponía así y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en consolarla. Pero noches como esa regresaban de vez en cuando y la atormentaban durante horas, haciéndola considerarse más incompetente de lo que ya se sentía._

_Aquella no fue distinta. Se quedó sola en el sofá, entre lágrimas y lamentos que no cesaron hasta que los primeros rayos de sol hicieron presencia y quedó profundamente dormida._

Pasó el resto del día nerviosa, pensando la mejor manera de decírselo. Temía su reacción. ¿Y si la despreciaba? ¿La obligaría a matarlo? Viniendo de él, cualquier cosa era posible. O a lo mejor le hacía ilusión. No tanto como a ella, claro, pero quizá si le querría. Había insistido mucho, y podría ser que tuviera prisas, igual que con la boda, en que fuesen una familia ningún momento desde que empezaron aquello pensó que hubiese consecuencias. Maravillosas consecuencias, por cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en ese estado? Varias semanas, quizá varios meses…

Se volvió a palpar una vez más mientras comían, por debajo de la mesa disimuladamente. El silencio reinaba esa noche. Ella era normalmente la que sacaba el tema de conversación, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando como para comentar nada. Ni siquiera nota las miradas preocupadas del muchacho recaer sobre ella.

Dos o tres meses, calculaba. Intentó recordar la última vez que la tuvo. Si no se equivocaba, unas semanas después de su matrimonio. Se acordaba de que el Sr. Todd había parecido un poco molesto por eso.

Le miró de reojo y se mordió el labio.

Cuando terminaron, recogió automáticamente los platos y mandó a un insistente Toby a dormir, que fue seguido del Sr. Todd y más tarde de ella misma.

Le encontró tumbado bocarriba, en su posición habitual. Se desvistió en silencio, aparentando tranquilidad, pero sin quitarle ojo a través del espejo.

-Sr. Todd –susurró entrando en la cama. Todos los ensayos de aquella tarde se borraron de su mente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin mirarla.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, meditando, mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Buenas noches –suspiró besándole en la mejilla antes de acurrucarse a su lado.

-Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse. La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Espero continuar pronto, pero con esto de los estudios no prometo nada T.T Lo siento


	14. Desvelado

-Sr. Todd –volvió a intentar la mañana siguiente. Había procurado que quedasen solos tras el desayuno. Si se lo contaba ya, se quitaría un peso de encima. O cargaría otro. Mejor no pensarlo más- Tengo una cosa muy importante que comunicarle –se sentó muy tiesa frente a él sin parar de toquetearse las manos, símbolo de nerviosismo.

-Desembucha –se recostó en la silla para mirarla interesado. No debería de ser una menudencia si se ponía así. Le comunicaba cosas constantemente sin parar, salvo el día anterior que la había notado algo extraña, y a sus oídos muy tranquilos.

A lo mejor tenía que ver con Johanna, que habría mandado una carta. Como ese marinero de pacotilla le hubiese puesto un dedo encima más fuerte de la cuenta, le mataría y después le ordenaría a la Sra. Lovett que le hiciese un pastel con él y se daría un banquete. Y todo eso sin dudarlo un segundo.

-No sé cómo decirlo, amor… -se interesó bastante por sus uñas y el anillo que no cesaba de dar vueltas en su dedo- Toby… ¿qué piensa de él? –intentó meterle el tema.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó quizás demasiado fuerte. De un rápido y amenazante movimiento, se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta quedar a pocos palmos de ella- ¿No sabrá nada de nuestro pequeño negocio? –susurró mientras su mano viajaba hasta el bolsillo y aferraba a su amiga firmemente. Tampoco le importaba deshacerse del crio.

-No, no. En absoluto, querido –se corrigió rápidamente- No era eso lo que pretendía decir. En realidad, yo… -armándose de valor, se enfrentó a sus ojos y atrapó sus manos- yo… eh… no sé como decírselo –no podía evitar temerle, y con razón- voy a… estoy embarazada.

Ya estaba dicho, al fin lo había hecho. Después de la primera vez se veía con fuerzas para repetirlo y eso le hizo adquirir un poco de seguridad. Solo quedaba la peor parte, su reacción. Le observó atentamente tratando de analizar su expresión.

Se había quedado completamente mudo, inmovilizado. En cambio su mente era un nido de pensamientos. Sus palabras parecían irreales, pero si se paraba a meditar era totalmente normal. Es más, lo había provocado él mismo sin darse cuenta. Solo buscaba paz durante unos minutos sin haber imaginado para nada unas consecuencias tan obvias.

-¿Estás segura?

Con mucha serenidad, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Si nerviosismo, aparentemente, había desaparecido.

-Totalmente, querido.

El Sr. Todd se levantó de un salto, apartando bruscamente su mano y alejándose varios pasos. Desde allí la observó un momento antes de darle la espalda.

-Mierda –murmuró bajito, aunque no lo suficiente ya que llegó a oídos de la Sra. Lovett. Ella, dolida, se acercó a él. Era una de las reacciones que esperaba, tenía varias preparadas mentalmente, pero de todas formas siempre quedaba una esquinita que se clava.

-Amor… ¿es que no quiere tener hijos conmigo? –posó una mano en su hombro, pero él se apartó nada más hacer contacto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No lo sabía. Lo descubrí ayer pero no encontré el momento para comunicárselo –explicó sinceramente que es como se deben de hacer las cosas- ¿O-ocurre algo?

El barbero la volvió a mirar solo unos segundos antes de dirigirse a paso rápido a la puerta.

-Estaré arriba. No subas hasta que yo te lo diga –y cerró la puerta no con demasiado cuidado.

Una gran necesidad de angustia casi la obliga a correr detrás de él, pero se supo contener. Necesitaba asimilarlo y le daría su tiempo como ella tuvo el día anterior. Solo deseaba la que espera valiese la pena. Al menos no había realizado ninguna locura insensata y debía de estar agradecida.

Recogió los últimos platos y bajó a hacer su trabajo. Conforme descendía escalones, el familiar olor inundaba sus fosas nasales y hacia despertar a su estómago.


	15. Respuesta

No volvió a verle en todo el día, pero se percató de que la mayoría de los clientes que subían, no volvían a bajar. No era un buen aviso. Desde la muerte de Turpin, solo asesinaba a lo suficiente para que el negocio siguiera, y siempre teniendo en cuenta que no les fuesen a echar mucho en falta.

Miró hacia arriba, preguntándose que estaría haciendo. Si aguzaba el oído quizás incluso pudiera oír el cadáver caer y romperse el cuello.

-¡Otra! –gritaron desde la mesa de su lado.

-En seguida, señor –contestó corriendo dentro en busca de otra bandeja- Toby, una cerveza para aquellos señores –le ordenó al pasar junto a él- ¡Rápido!

El traqueteo del resto de la noche la mantuvo ocupada y alejada de sus pensamientos, pero estos volvían a asaltarla cada vez que tenía una pausa.

¿Qué le habría afectado tanto? ¿Tan terrible era? Todos los matrimonios normales tenían hijos, era inevitable. Lo de Albert y ella había sido una odiosa excepción. Aún no podía creerse que después de tantos años repitiéndose que era impotente, es tuviese embarazada. El problema había sido de Albert todo el tiempo. Ahora le daba hasta risa. Ojalá el Sr. Todd entrase en razón. Lo último que deseaba era que dejase de quererla, y ella no sería capaz de deshacerse del bebé para complacerlo. Era el sueño de su vida. Mejor dicho, _eran_ el sueño de su vida. Por separado tampoco tenían sentido.

Se tumbó en la cama dejando el correspondiente hueco a su derecha que el Sr. Todd se había acostumbrado a ocupar los últimos meses. Casi no se había habituado a dormir con él. Su ansiada presencia le hacía pensar que todo era un hermoso sueño que amenazaba con romperse debido a un súbito aumento familiar.

Familia. Ese concepto también se le había escabullido de entre los dedos tantas veces. El calor familiar, la alegría de volver a casa después de un laborioso día de trabajo y poder descansar con los tuyos. Nunca había sentido eso. Por el camino que iba, jamás lo sentiría. Bueno, tenía a Toby, pero él no dejaba de ser un pobre niño recogido de la calle con el que no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco y su relación no sería igual, por mucho que le quisiera.

Tenía que contarle la noticia a él también. Ya lo haría por la mañana. Con él no tendrías problemas, era más sencillo hablar. Seguro que se alegraba mucho. Por lo menos podría compartir su felicidad con él.

La sensación de peso al otro lado de la cama la sobresaltó, provocando que se girara rápidamente.

-¡Oh, querido! No le oí entrar. Que susto me dio –sonrió con la mano en el pecho, haciendo como si nada la preocupase.

El Sr. Todd le daba la espalda mientras se quitaba los zapatos con parsimonia y los dejaba junto a la cama.

-No quise despertarte –dijo en lo que se podía interpretar como una disculpa mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su chaleco.

-Tranquilo, no lo ha hecho. Estaba pensando –contestó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada- Pensaba en el bebé –silencio absoluto por su parte. Tiró el chaleco a un lado y se volvió para hablar cara a cara.

-Yo también –la dureza con la que la oscuridad dibujaba su semblante la asustó un poco- Y está bien, ¿no? Es…normal –parecía que lo costó decir aquello. No le obligó a seguir esforzándose. Asintió con viveza mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Había dicho que sí. ¡Había dicho que sí! ¡Quería al niño! Dios… deseaba poder gritar de alegría. Era tan maravilloso.

Esperó a que su tumbase para poder acurrucarse a su lado, aun sonriente.

-Vamos a ser tan felices –suspiró en su oído cerrando los ojos- Y verá…


	16. Antojo

**Antojo**

Era más fatigoso, doloroso y agotador de lo que había imaginado. Siempre había imaginando que sería simplemente un agradable cosquilleo que te acompañaría a todas partes. Pero estaba muy equivocada. Cada mañana, su estómago rechazaba cualquier tipo de alimento. Sus pechos se hinchaban y deshinchaban a su antojo, provocando que a veces su traje pareciese vacio y otras que conseguiría reventar las costuras. Afortunadamente, eso nunca ocurrió. Aunque, sabía que el Sr. Todd deseaba que eso ocurriese. Por como la miraba a escondidas, conseguía seguir sintiéndose atractiva. Temía que no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué le apetece hoy de almuerzo, amor? –preguntó limpiando con fervor la mesa donde él estaba sentado. Se había vuelto una adicta.

-Mmm… Me da igual –contestó distraído siguiendo sus movimientos de un lado a otro, casi hipnotizado.

-Sobró pescado de anoche. Haré una sopa. ¿Le parece bien?

-Lo que tú digas.

-¡Estupendo! –sonrió recolocando la vela en su lugar. Examinó la superficie de la mesa con los brazos en jarra, bastante satisfecha de su trabajo. Luego a él. Estaba muy contenta ahora que comía todo lo que le daba, incluso con apetito. Su aspecto había mejorado últimamente. Eso era una señal indiscutible de que estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Ojalá hubiesen podido estar juntos antes. ¡Aunque mejor tarde que nunca! Estaban a tiempo de crear una buena vida. No como la que ella había soñado, ni como la que él recordaba, pero maravillosa de todas formas. Todo a su lado lo era.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Se paró en mitad del camino hacia la cocina, sorprendida gratamente por sus palabras. En los cuatro meses y medio, casi cinco, era la primera vez que se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Yo? Muy bien, gracias, cielo. Aunque me canso con más facilidad que antes. Pero no es nada –le sonrió.

-Ah, bien. Solo me lo preguntaba.

Asintió feliz antes de hundirse en el mundo de la cocina. Dentro de poco seria la hora de comer y su estómago rugía hambriento por la falta de alimento.

-Nellie, ¿tú no tienes antojos? Recuerdo que Lucy si tenía cuando Johanna –añadió al cabo de un rato de silencio, roto solo por los tarareos de ella.

Rió ante la pregunta. Era una pregunta tan tonta que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

-Pues… No sé, cielo. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Supongo que sí.

-¿Cuál?

-Caramelos, creo. Casi dejo a Toby sin ellos. Es que están tan dulces –rió.

-No me comentó nada.

-Bueno, ni yo misma lo sabía, corazón. Es imposible que te lo contase –tanta atención hacia ella le encantaba- ¿Puedes poner la mesa, amor?

**

Bostezaba al pasar junto al aparador. Se moría de sueño y deseaba llegar cuanto antes a las calentitas sábanas y cerrar sus pesados párpados. Los días se habían vuelto tan agotadores.

Entonces la vio: una bolsita que no recordaba haber dejado allí. Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pero la curiosidad le puso.

Al tomarla en la mano, notó que pesada y que debía de estar bastante llena. Aquello le extrañó aun más. Dudaba que Toby la hubiera dejado allí. Él no tenía dinero para comprar nada aparte del que ella le daba de vez en cuando. Recordaba perfectamente que hacía mucho de su última paga. El Sr. Todd menos. Él directamente no compraba, y si extrañamente lo hacía, no lo dejaba por ahí en medio.

Tiró de la cuerdecita y el nudo se deshizo con facilidad. Estaba a un vistazo de descubrir su contenido. Uno que creó una enorme sonrisa en su agotado rostro. Cogió un del interior y se lo metió sin dudar en la boca, saboreándolo. Así le parecía más delicioso de lo que recordaba.

**

Por fin, calentita y cómoda junto a él. Pensó que nunca llegaría ese momento del día.

Le dio un gran beso en la mejilla junto con las bunas noches.

-Gracias –le susurró en el oído.

No le contestó, pero ella sabía perfectamente que le había escuchado. Le bastaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras el azúcar terminaba de deshacerse en su boca.

Los pequeños detalles son los que más importan.


	17. ¿Lo sientes?

**¿Lo sientes?**

La observaba planchar la ropa mientras tarareaba alguna canción que él desconocía. Su repertorio parecía no tener fin. Aunque, en realidad, el Sr. Todd pensaba que las improvisaba sobre la marcha y cambiaba párrafos de las que ya se sabía.

De vez en cuando, descansaba la pesada plancha sobre el carbón ardiente para meterse un caramelo en la boca. Hacía tiempo que perdió la cuenta de cuantas bolsas le había tenido que comprar ya. ¿Cómo se podían comer tantos caramelos en dos meses? Menos mal que podían permitírselo, no era un antojo caro. Al contrario que Lucy, con ella casi se arruina tratando de complacerla. Pero… ¿qué era exactamente por lo que le había dado a Lucy?

_Piensa_, se ordenó frustrado por no acordarse. Se había llevado seis meses pendiente de comprar lo mismo. Seis de los meses más felices de su vida, y ahora era incapaz de recordarlo. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía ser tan difícil.

Una hora después, seguía igual de perdido. Trató de distraerse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa llevar así?

Ella levantó la mirada, riendo.

-El que haga falta, tesoro.

-Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Y usted está cada vez más… enorme –no estaba seguro de su era la palabra adecuada.

La Sra. Lovett le sonrió dulcemente. Sabía cómo se sentía. Ella también estaba ansiosa de que aquella criaturita revoltosa de su vientre saliese llorando al mundo exterior. Una espera que se estaba haciendo más larga y agotadora de lo que había creído. Su barriga, como todo el resto de su cuerpo, había adquirido grandes dimensiones y se hinchaba por momentos. La piel le tiraba tanto que estaba convencida de que explotaría de un momento a otro. Cada día le costaba un poco más tirar de él y debía sentarse a descansar muy a menudo cada vez que hacia algún esfuerzo.

Como ahora.

Era algo que la ponía mala al ser ella tan nerviosa. Necesitaba estar haciendo algo siempre, aunque no valiese para nada.

Terminó las últimas prendas dejándolas bien dobladas en un montón y fue a sentarse a su lado. Luego terminaría de recoger.

-Tendrá que pasar el tiempo que tenga que pasar. Cuando esté listo, llegará. Y le aseguro que llegará.

Se acarició a si misma. Una patadita la correspondió.

-Creo que será pronto, aunque no sabría decirle cuando.

El Sr. Todd asintió, no muy convencido. Aquel tipo de cosas era difícil de entender por un hombre. Les faltaba el sentido maternal.

Le tocó también. Una mueca poco definida, aunque podría ser de alegría, se dibujó en su rostro cuando sintió al pequeño diciéndole "Hola".


	18. Niño Niña

**Niño. Niña**

Estaba absorta, sentada en la ventana, viendo a la gente pasar, como le gustaba hacer cuando terminaba las tareas. Lo más curioso de todo es que había una cantidad anormal de bebés pequeños. O, también podía ser cierto, que ella solo se fijaba en ellos.

_Niño, niño, niño, niña, niño, niña, niña, niño, niño_, enumeraba. Si te parabas a fijarte, como hacía la Sra. Lovett, la gran mayoría eran varones. Por supuesto, todas las familias querían hijos, ni hijas. Eran mucho más productivos. Su caso, no era una excepción. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un niño sano y fuerte. Y guapo, claro. Aunque, para ella, siempre sería el mejor de toda Inglaterra pese a que posiblemente no fuera verdad.

El Sr. Todd también estaría orgulloso. No hacía falta que le preguntase, ¿qué iba a querer si no? Podría heredar la barbería cuando cumpliese la edad u ocurriese algo. Además, podría ser un buen ayudante ya desde pequeño y haría los recados. En cambio, si fuese niña, solo serviría para limpiar y eso ya lo hacía ella. O, peor aún, podría recordarle demasiado a Johanna y entonces… quizá la despreciase.

-Pero serás un chico, ¿verdad, pequeñín? –le habló con ternura a su vientre- No podemos decepcionar a papá.

Un revoloteo le contestó. Lo tomó por un sí.

-Si sigue pasándose el día en la ventana y hablando sola la tomarán por loca –la voz de su marido la sobresaltó, haciéndola volverse.

-No hablo sola, cielo. Hablo con nuestro bebé –le sonrió.

-Los bebés no hablan -le cortó desapareciendo hacia la habitación. Ya se estaba haciendo realmente tarde y la calle se quedaba desierta de gente normal y respetable. Los que salían ahora no era una buena visión.

-Pero sí escuchan –suspiró para si misma, siguiéndole.


	19. Primavera

Ya sé que la privamera empezó hace un montón, pero parece que se empieza a notar ahora. así que me inspiré y salió esto ^^

Espero que disfruteis.

* * *

**Primavera**

El frío comenzaba a marcharse, los días se alargaban y el tiempo había cesado su nevada y viento. El invierno le decía adiós a Londres, dejándole paso a su hermana primavera, que ansiaba volver a ocupar su lugar en los días de los ingleses de nuevo.

Aquel año todo parecía llegar antes. La vida ya llenaba los bosques, floreciendo cada rincón y despertando a cada animal de su madriguera. Se podía notar alegría en el aire. Como la que envolvía a la Sra. Lovett con un manto transparente. Cada día, la devoraba un poco más, revoloteando en su estómago junto a sus nervios y haciéndola bailar de lado a lado alrededor del Sr. Todd todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía.

Aquel día, ya no quedaban dudas de que la primavera había torcido completamente la esquina de Fleet Street y del corazón de la Sra. Lovett.

Por desgracia para ella, al Sr. Todd no le interesaba nada de eso lo más mínimo, por mucho que se esforzarse en explicarle lo maravilloso que era.

-¡Para ya! Me pones nervioso –gruñó harto mientras sacaba brillo con energía a sus preciosas navajas.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó y continuó riendo mientras barría los restos de cabellos de los clientes supervivientes.

Tenía la barbería reluciente. Últimamente, la panadera se pasaba todo el día trapo arriba trapo abajo, que si la escoba, el jabón… Era incapaz de quedarse quieta más de medio minuto seguido. Lo mejor de todo es que nunca se le acababan las energías. Parecía que el pequeño era quien se las proporcionaba y no al contrario.

-Ya es primavera, Sr. Todd. ¿No es maravilloso? –le rodeó hasta ponerse frente a él, sonriéndole y tomándole por los hombros.

-Sí, sí. Mucho –respondió su marido sin echarle cuenta en absoluto. Lo único que él quería era quedarse un rato tranquilo sin nadie que le marease y creara un constante murmullo de fondo.

-Venga, querido. Quite esa cara y sonría.

La complació forzadamente, aunque a ella le valió de sobra.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, dejando paso a un señor algo mayor, de pelo canoso sobre el que descansaba un sombrero de copa. Lucía barba también plateada, de varios días pero cuidada. Podría decirse que necesitaba lentes por la forma en la que achinaba los ojos para mirar a su alrededor.

-¿El señor Sweeney Todd?

-El mismo. Para servirle, señor…

-Sr. Durden -terminó evaluando la habitación- Dicen que es usted el mejor barbero de Londres.

-En efecto, Sr. Durden –le recibió con una sonrisa que no le había dirigido a su mejor en toda la mañana. Le tomó el sombrero y la capa, y los colgó en la percha al lado de la puerta.

Por la mirada que el cliente le echó, la Sra. Lovett supo que allí sobraba. Después de ocho meses largo de embarazo ya no se asustaba cuando los hombres la rechazaban por su estado.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Luego nos vemos, amor –susurró dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla- Buenos días, señor –sonrió a pasar por el lado del hombre, el cual ni siquiera le contestó- Ah, y recuerde, querido. Es primavera –le guiñó el ojo antes de salir y cerrar tras ella, sonando el timbre.

Suspiró mirando el bullicio londinense desde lo alto de las escaleras. Extrañamente, le gustó.

Respiró el aire húmedo asentado aquella mañana en el cielo. Quizá cayera una tormenta _primaveral_.

De nuevo, sonó la campanilla, pero esta vez para darle la bienvenida a su propio local. En tantos años, no recordaba haberlo visto tan reluciente. Incluso las viejas y arañadas mesas tenían un brollo especial. Todo estaba perfectamente recogido y las empanadas se apilaban en orden sobre la bandeja del mostrador. Toby, ocupaba unos de los asientos al lado de la ventana, donde a él le gustaba sentarse, y se entretenía solo con una baraja de cartas.

-¿Quiere jugar, señora? –preguntó ilusionado al verla entrar. No es lo mismo tener un compañero de juegos.

La Sra. Lovett aceptó encantada la propuesta y se sentó frente a él mientras comenzaban un juego sencillo y divertido para ambos. Era difícil saber cuál de los dos ganaba, siempre quedaban empate o se superaban por muy poco. Claro que, como ya conocían todas las estrategias del otro, era difícil.

-¡Y gané! –sonrió el chiquillo recogiendo las cartas sobrantes en la mesa.

-¡Oh, no! –farfulló la Sra. Lovett aunque no estaba para nada disgustada. En otra cosa quizá no, pero contra un niño de diez años era buena perdedora- Ahora sí que te vas a… ¡ah! –su frase se vio interrumpida por una punzada en su vientre, lo que la alteró más de la cuenta. Se obligó a si misma a respirar hondo varias veces y auto-convencerse que a esas alturas no podía pasarle nada malo.

-¿Pasa algo, señora? –preguntó con una pizca de preocupación de un voz.

-Nada, nada, tesoro –sonrió olvidándose del dolor. Tomó la baraja y volvió a repartirlas entre los dos.

En juego siguió igual y al cabo de un rato ninguno recordaba la pequeña pausa. Un sobresalto más del embarazo. Debía de ser normal, ¿no? Además, ¿Cuánto quedaría? ¿Una semana? En cuanto se diera cuenta tendría por primera vez a su propio y real hijo en los brazos, acunándole. Cada vez que pensaba en eso sonreía tontamente.

Entonces otra vez sucedió.

-Achh –susurró llevándose la mano instintivamente hacia el bebé. Bueno, no era precisamente ahí, sino algo más abajo. De nuevo, cada vez con más frecuencia que la vez anterior. Una punzada tras otra, que movía todo su ser interior, sus músculos y sus huesos. Y eso solo podía decir una cosa: ya venía.

Soltó la baraja con las manos temblorosas.

-Necesito descansar –susurró con voz ahogada. También le faltaba el aire.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse.


	20. 21 de Mayo

Empecé este capítulo al acabar el otro, lo he terminado hoy. Verdaderamente, no es de lo mejor que he escrito. Es más, no me termina de convencer, pero es lo mejor que soy capaz de escribir. De todas formas, espero que os guste y disfruteis. Y, si no se me atragante de nuevo el próximo capítulo, espero continuar pronto.

Ah, muchas gracias a todos por los RR ^^ Me recuerdan que tengo que continuar la historia no solo por mi.

¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**21 de Mayo**

Primero eran periódicas, cada diez minutos más o menos. Poco a poco, aumentaron más y más. 7… 5… 3 minutos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –sollozó aguantándose el vientre. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez. Empezaba a doler demasiado y supo que el momento se estaba acercando, aunque ella no hacía nada más que ponerse nerviosa allí tumbada en silencio.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¡No podía parir sola! Además, estaba asustada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Nunca había visto a una mujer dar a luz y no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo primero era calmarse y pensar con la cabeza. El problema, era que su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en otra cosa. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquellos agobiantes instantes.

-¡Toooooooooby! –chilló sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

Escuchó sus pasos corretear rápidamente hacia su habitación. No estaba acostumbrado a oírla gritar de aquella manera.

-¿Qué pasa, señora? –preguntó preocupado desde fuera. Todo hombre sabía que no podía interrumpir en la habitación de una dama sin permiso. Podría encontrarse "indispuesta" en el peor de los casos.

-Toby, sube y dile al Sr. Todd que baje inmediatamente.

Por el tono de su voz, supo que era verdaderamente importante y no tardó en obedecer. Pero el Sr. Todd no parecía tener tanta prisa.

-Estoy ocupado. La Sra. Todd va a tener que esperar –contestó con aquel tono suyo de indiferencia. La inminencia del nacimiento de su primogénito no parecía ocasionarle la más mínima excitación.

-Pero, señor…

-No me repliques, Tobias –pasó suavemente las hoja por la garganta de su cliente que parecía importarle menos todavía.

-Mujeres… no saben esperar a que acabemos asuntos importantes –comentó el hombre barbicano.

¿Acaso no es más importante lo que sucede un piso más abajo que una simple afeitada? No. Cualquier suceso donde intervenga un hombre siempre debe de estar por encima de las prioridades.

Aquella indiferencia hacía que Toby se pusiese rojo de rabia. Sabía que la Sra. Lovett lo estaba pasando mal y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

Por suerte, el hombre ya estaba despachado. Quizá, si ella hubiese sabido que aquel hombre le causaría algunos momentos más de dolor y angustias, no le habría recordado tanto a su marido la estación a la que acababan de entrar. _Ah, y recuerde, querido. Es primavera_; le había dicho.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre, Nellie? ¿A qué viene tanto grito? –el Sr. Todd no fue tan educado como Toby y entró sin llamar, quejándose de los gemidos que ya inundaban el pasillo. Aunque, de todas formas, aquella también era su habitación.

-¡Ya viene! –jadeó mientras se mordía el labio con fuerzas.

-¿Quién vi…?

Entonces, al verla allí recostada, con gesto de terror y resoplando comprendió lo que sucedía.

-Ahora vengo –fue lo único que dijo.

Si una cosa se puede destacar de Sweeney Todd es que no miente. Al menos, no ante las personas a las que tiene por seguro que puede combatirlas. Para la Sra. Lovett se hizo más corta su partida, que cuando le mandó llamar. No supo cuanto tiempo precisamente pasó, pero antes de lo que esperaba reapareció acompañado de la matrona y su ayudante.

Resultó bastante alivio ver como ambas se desenvolvían con tanta soltura y naturalidad. La prepararon y le explicaron que pasos debía seguir básicamente. Y sobre todo, que no tuviese miedo. No tenía porque morir aunque el primer parto siempre era el más duro.

Todo lo demás que recuerdan son gritos, suyos la mayoría, y mucho dolor. Tanto era, que creyó que no aguantaría. Sus huesos se separaba, sus músculos se contraían abriendo paso a una nueva criatura. Los intentos de tranquilizarla por parte de las mujeres eran inútiles. Sin tan solo se diese un poquito más de prisa…

Entonces, cuando estaba segura de que iba a perder el conocimiento, el pequeño terminó de salir de ella, junto con un torrente de fluidos.

-Oh, Dios mío… -gimió desmayándose del esfuerzo.

Abrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor todavía se veía semiborroso. Estaba tumbada en su cama, tapada. Las sábanas olían limpias, y así no era como las recordaba de antes. Algo sobre su pecho se movía, algo vivo.

Después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió llevar a tocarle con la mano. Era cálido, y pequeño. Estaba envuelto en una sábana. En algún momento, empezó a llorar.

-La matrona dice que está bien – la voz del Sr. Todd la sobresaltó- Es un niño sano.

¡Un niño! _Su_ niño.

-Preciosidad… –susurró acariciando a su bebé, meciéndole entre sus brazos para calmarle.

Trató de incorporarse, para ser más cómodo, pero le resultó doloroso. Los fuertes brazos del Sr. Todd la ayudaron.

-Y tú debes de descansar. Prohibido levantarse de la cama –continuó con las explicaciones- Y si te dan más mareos, que tomes azúcar.

-Ahá –asintió absorta en los rasgos de la criaturita- Se parece tanto a usted –observó sonriendo. El Sr. Todd se asomó sobre su hombro para comprobarlo.

-Si tú lo dices… -encogió los hombros no muy convencido. A él le parecía que tenía cara de bebé simplemente.

-Será guapo, grande, fuerte, todo un hombre…

Amor de madre. En realidad, era un bebé normal, sin nada que destacar que crecería como cualquier otro. Pero para la Sra. Lovett, era lo más importante del mundo. A partir de ese día, siempre lo sería, por el simple hecho de ser su hijo. Aunque, eso es suficiente.

-Charles… -fue lo último que sus labios pronunciaron antes de caer los dos en un profundo y reparador sueño.


	21. No hay descanso

**No hay descanso**

No, definitivamente no era fácil criar a un hijo, sobre todo en el comienzo.

La Sra. Lovett no daba para alimentar al bebé constantemente, y había olvidado lo que significaba "descansar". Después de aquel primer sueño cuando le había puesto nombre al bebé no había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Llantos, quejidos y camas mojadas ocupaban su mente a tiempo completo. Eso sin contar que tenía que preparar la comida de los otros dos hombres y ocuparse de la casa. Menos mal que el pobre Toby le ayudaba en lo que podía. No sabría que habría hecho sin él. Y suerte que el sueldo del Sr. Todd era suficiente para sostenerlos. Tener que abrir la panadería habría sido un infierno.

Habían pasado ya tres meses y la Sra. Lovett se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo y agotador estilo de vida. Desde que se vio totalmente curada de sus heridas del parto, se había vuelto una mujer más activa incluso que antes y no desperdiciaba ni un solo segundo del día.

En cambio, la vida del Sr. Todd parecía transcurrir perfectamente normal, sin sobresaltos ni problemas. Tras ocuparse de rescatar la cuna de Johanna del fondo de su barbería y algunas otras cosas más que encontró para bebés, se podría decir que se había desentendido completamente del niño. Aunque, siendo padre era lo normal. Bastante tenía él con traer dinero a casa como para además lidiar con un mocoso llorón. Para eso estaba su mujer, ¿no? Aunque, si hay que añadirse méritos, al principio había intentado acercarse, pera cada vez que cambiaba a unos brazos que no era los de su madre rompía a llorar angustiado.

Aquella noche no fue diferente a las demás. Al entrar en la habitación, su hijo mamaba en silencio. Un maravilloso silencio en el que se desvistió y se tumbó en su lado de la cama.

-Buenas noches, tesoro –un beso de su mujer en la mejilla al cerrar los ojos sumiéndose en un momentáneo paraíso de tranquilidad.

Fue en el instante en el que el sueño se apoderó de él cuando un familiar sollozo llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Agg –gruñó escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de huir de él. ¡Qué inoportuno!

-Shhh… Calma, Charles… Mi amor… -la Sra. Lovett se volvía a levantar de la cama. El barbero dudaba que le hubiese dado tiempo de reposar siquiera la cabeza. Su dulce voz trataba de aplacar a su bebé acompañándolo con el vaivén de mecer la cuna-Duerme, cariño… -comenzó a tararear una suave nana.

-No callará hagas lo que hagas –gruñó pesimista y de mal fu saliendo de su refugio- Su tortuoso llanto parece no tener nunca fin. Podrías dormirte un rato –dirigió eso último al pequeño, un poco mosqueado.

-Vamos, no te alteres tú también. Y baja la voz. ¡Cómo pretendes que se duerma si no paras de chillar? –le reprendió amablemente.

El Sr. Todd no podía entender muchas cosas de su mujer, pero una de ellas era como podía continuar despierta y alegre un días tras otro. Debía admitir que su gran paciencia le sorprendía.

-Ya, ya –refunfuñó volviendo a cerrar los ojos- Algunos necesitamos descansar, ¿sabes? –sintió la mano de ella acariciar su rostro y se calmó como si fuera una mansa fiera. La Sra. Lovett sabía como domarle, y Charles como sacarle de quicio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no va a callar nunca? –se incorporó de la cama de un salto. Era pasada la media noche y seguía sin conseguir conciliar el sueño- ¡Llevo tres meses oyéndole sin parar un solo segundo durante la noche! ¿Acaso los bebés no duermen? –había estallado y cuando eso sucedía, ni las caricias de la panadera conseguían aplacarle.

-Bueno, cielo, antes ha dormido unos cinco minutos y… -empezó ella a disculparle.

-¡Cinco minutos no son suficientes! –apartó las sábanas de un tirón y rodeó la cama inclinándose sobre ella amenazadoramente- Dile que se calle YA –susurró muy bajito con ojos de demente. Al fin de cuentas, lo que era.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación cerrando con un fuerte portazo que hizo vibrar las paredes.

La Sra. Lovett se quedó paralizada en el sitio, asustada. Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan enfadado. Sus furiosas y frías palabras se habían visto acompañadas de violentos movimientos que le habían hecho salir de la habitación de aquella manera.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como queriendo decir algo. Pero, ¿qué? No había nada que hablar, nada que ella pudiese hacer y no hubiese intentado.

Charles seguía llorando en su cuna como si nada hubiese pasado, buscando su completa y exclusiva atención.

Suspiró tomándole en brazos de nuevo.

Aunque lo ocultase, ella también estaba muy cansada, pero ahora tocaba velar por otro y a eso se dedicó el resto de la noche


	22. Necesidades

**Necesidades**

Destapó la botella y se sirvió el vaso hasta arriba. De un solo trago no quedó ni rastro de ginebra en el cristal.

_Cálmate_, se ordenó a sí mismo.

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y fijó la vista en sus blancos nudillos. Sintió como el alcohol pasaba a su sangre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, tranquilizándole.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La panadería se encontraba visiblemente un saco de harina olvidado sobre la encimera, bandejas sin recoger en el mostrador y mesas donde comenzaba a acumularse el polvo. Claramente, la Sra. Lovett no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de aquello. Incluso daba la sensación de que ni se había molestado en intentarlo. De todas formas, eso daba igual siempre y cuando quedase como nuevo para la reapertura.

Bebió otro vaso antes de caminar por la habitación y parar frente a la ventana. La oscura calle se extendía tras el sucio cristal, donde los hombres se encontraban con las mujeres de compañía, donde los asesinos se escondían, donde se llevaba a cabo los malos negocios de la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en un barrio bajo de Londres. No se podía esperar encontrar nada mejor.

_Sucias ratas todos. Esto es el fondo del agujero. Estamos hasta el cuello de mierda._

Aquellos pensamientos de odio hacia la humanidad le hicieron recordar que fue precisamente antes esa ventana donde él y la ahora Sra. Todd acordaron su mortífero negocio, que no les hacia mejores que los demás.

Matar.

Echaba de menos el fluir de la sangre caliente saliendo fresca del confiado cuello de sus víctimas, manchándole la mano y creando una carmesí en su camisa. Pisar aquel pedal bajo el sillón haciendo que se inclinara y abriera un hueco en el suelo por donde aparecería ese maravilloso olor a muerte y descomposición. Y cuando el cuerpo caía, el crujir del cuello al romperse contra el suelo duro, indicándole que no quedaba soplo de vida en su ser.

Había sido una satisfacción y placer que le había ayudado a empujar sus días hacia delante.

Pero ahora las muertes se habían acabado y en su interior reinaba la frustración. Necesitaba sentirse superior, tener la voluntad de los otros en sus manos. Y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Regresó a la mesa donde había dejado la ginebra. Si bebía se le embotaban los sentidos y calmaba su locura, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que el efecto desapareciese.

Se masajeó las sienes tras soltar el vaso de nuevo vacio. Necesitaba calmarse y descansar…

Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba lenta y pausadamente, olvidándose de todo.

Entonces, otra vez la voz de su hijo le recordó que seguía existiendo.

-¿Es que no hay manera de descansar un segundo en esta casa? –gruñó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

De repente, se acordó de una cosa. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Desde que se casó con Lovett, aquello había sido su sustituto de los asesinatos y ahora casi hacía un año que le había sido negado por culpa de una personita que no callaba.

Sonrió a la botella contento de haber encontrado la solución.

Pero ahora no, empezaba a amanecer y mejor esperar a la siguiente noche.


	23. ¿Relax?

**¿Relax?**

Cuando amaneció continuaba igual de agotada que la noche anterior. Con la aparición del astro rey en el horizonte, al fin Charles se entregó a dormir. Precisamente por eso, la Sra. Lovett no se atrevía a dejar de mecer la cuna o a moverse ella un solo milímetro.

Mientras continuaba el incansable vaivén pensaba en el Sr. Todd. Se había marchado realmente alterado. Entendía perfectamente que estuviese cansado y ojalá ella pudiese hacer algo para ayudarle, pero no había nada en su mano que no hubiese intentado ya. Por otra parte, temía lo que podía haber hecho o a donde se podría haber marchado. Aunque, si mal no recordaba y su mente no le había engañado, le había escuchado golpear una mesa en la tienda. Esperaba que no se hubiese hecho daño y conseguido calmar sus nervios. Ansiaba ir a buscarle, pero si hacía el intento, Charles despertaría y todo empezaría de nuevo. Quizá se había ido a dormir a la barbería, aunque la vieja cama de Benjamin la habían bajado hacía bastante tiempo para que durmiese Toby. O a lo mejor se había acomodado en el sofá, ¿quién sabe? Más tarde lo descubriría.

-Buenos días, mi pequeño –sonrió a sus dulces ojitos de ángel que examinaban la habitación un poco adormilado- ¿Ya te has despertado? ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir un poco más? –empezó a revolverse en la cuna, pidiendo salir y diciéndole sin palabras que ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí metido- Está bien. Ven con mamá –le cogió en brazos y el chiquillo rió. Se tumbaron ambos en la cama de matrimonio y le hizo cosquillas y mimitos. Por aquellos momentos, valía la pena pasarse la noche en vela. Su boquita desdentada carcajeando, su pequeña nariz, sus enormes ojos que reflejaban felicidad infantil… Se lo podría comer a besos. De hecho, lo hacía.

Le quitó la fina camiseta y los pesados pañales de tela para dejarle juguetear por el colchón con comodidad. Debían aprovechar los últimos días de verano. Agosto tocaba su fin y el sol calentaba cada vez menos.

Charles comenzó a gatear torpemente hacia ella. Una semana atrás había comenzado a desplazarse por si solo y desde entonces hacía grandes progresos con ayuda de la Sra. Lovett. Ya casi era capaz de recorrerse la mitad de cama sin caerse hacía ningún lado.

-¡Muy bien! –le felicitó cuando cayó sobre sus piernas- ¡Eres mi campeón! –el chiquillo sonrió y rió cuando su madre le hizo cosquillas en la barriga con la boca.

-¡Señora! –Toby llamó puntual a su puerta como le había ordenado cada mañana que la despertase sobre las cinco. Aunque, normalmente ella ya solía estar despierta a esa hora.

-Ya vamos, querido.

Terminó con el juego parar pasar la siguiente hora y media arreglando a los dos.

Cuando finalmente estaba dispuesta para afrontar un nuevo y agotador día de trabajo, una montaña de sábanas y paños húmedos la recibieron en la puerta de su habitación, recordándole el motivo por el que había sido abandonado allí durante la noche.

-Primero a desayunar. Luego ya os lavaré –les explicó malhumorada como si la fueran a escuchar. Hacer la colada no era una de sus tareas favoritas, y menos desde que parecía que cuanto más lavase, más ropa sucia aparecia.

Se alivió al pasar y ver por el marco de la puerta al Sr. Todd en la tienda. Desvió su rumbo y fue a verle.

-Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó empinándose para besar su mejilla. Olía a alcohol -¿Has podido dormir? –vio la botella de ginebra y el vaso sobre la mesa, y ya no tuvo más dudas de donde se había encontrada aquella noche.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Tú sí?

-Apenas –sonrió sin darle importancia- En seguida preparo el desayuno. Supongo que tendrá hambre. ¿Qué le apetece?

-Nada.

-¿No tienes hambre? –se extrañó.

-No más que él -señaló a Charles que buscaba por su vestido el alimento con ansia.

-Bueno, te prepararé algo de todas formas –volvió a besarle y no le correspondió- ¿Estás enfadado?

-No –contestó secamente.

-De acuerdo –no estaba del todo convencida, pero asintió y se perdió en la cocina.

Indiscutiblemente, aquel día había sido tan agotador como había supuesto.

Además, el Sr. Todd había estado más frio de lo normal. Era como si cada vez que la viera se contuviese de hacer algo y la evitaba. A lo mejor solo era impresión suya. Se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

Se quitó los pasadores del pelo mientras observaba a su pequeño por el reflejo que le devolvía el aparador. Se sujetaba a las barras y la miraba mientras hacía burbujitas, su gran pasatiempo.

-¿Vas a dormir esta noche, muchachito? –le preguntó sin obtener ninguna respuesta que no fueran gorgoteos. Le tumbó y le tapó, y mientras, él aprovechó para engancharse en su pelo suelto- No, suéltame, Charles –pidió desenredándolo.

Entonces, el Sr. Todd hizo acto de su presencia. Les miró a los dos y luego se acercó a la cuna.

-Ten cuidado, Nellie –pidió apartándola un poco. Asió la cuna y empezó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. No era ni muy pesada ni muy grande, así que no tuvo problemas para transportarla al pasillo.

-Amor, ¿qué haces? ¿Dónde te lo llevas? –preguntó confusa sin saber si ayudarle, o impedirlo.

-Aquí –lo ajustó perfectamente contra la pared del pasillo. Luego volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta- No le va a pasar nada por estar fuera una noche –dijo ante la sorprendida cara de su mujer.

-Pero…

-Además, estoy convencido de que no querrás que vea esto –se acercó a ella.

-¿Ver qué? –la Sra. Lovett no conseguía comprender lo que su marido tramaba. Su cansada mente solo deseaba caer sobre la almohada en un sopor absoluto. Sí, eso sería realmente maravilloso. A lo mejor eso era lo que el Sr. Todd tramaba. Si Charles no la veía dormir, se lo permitiría. Podría intentarlo. Es más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas intentarlo.

Pensaba todo eso mientras se desnudaba ante un quieto y callado Sr. Todd. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó en lo blandita y confortable que era.

-¿Mm? –murmuró hacia el barbero que seguía sin contestar a su pregunta.

-Lo que llevo deseando hacerte todo el día –su voz había cambiado. Ya no era calmada, sino que mostraba su impaciencia y su pizca de locura. Aunque había estado todo el tiempo en la misma posición, era como lo hubiesen reemplazado por otro más salvaje e inhumano.

Sin ninguna explicación más, la terminó de tumbar sobre la cama y de una forma desesperada y necesitada la hizo más suya que nunca durante el resto de la noche.


	24. Remordimientos

Sé que he tardado un montón de tiempo en volver a publicar nada, lo siento T_T He llegado a un punto en que me cuesta más enfocar el fic. Quiero que vaya quedando clara la evolución del caracter de los personajes sin que sea una cosa que cambie de la noche a la mañana. Además, para ello me hace falta un montón de historietas cortitas que tengan relación entre si y muchas veces me quedo en blanco =S

Bueno, pero al final aquí está y espero que os guste.

Por cierto, la historia va a empezar a seralgo más oscura y va a ser violenta. Aviso por si alguno no le va el tema, aunque teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Sweeney Todd, la cosa tiene que ser gore, jeje. Así que creo que más adelante quizá lo cambia a rango M =/

* * *

**Remordimientos**

Fue una noche extraña. La lujuria, el cansancio, los llantos al otro lado de la puerta, la violencia, la liberación…

No sabía cuento tiempo había pasado no como habían acabado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había empezado todo. Lo que tenía claro es que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, pero con un cansancio diferente, uno reconfortante y que la empujaba a su nuevo día.

Echó un vistazo a su marido que aún dormía a su lado. Parecía incluso más relajado que ella misma. Todo el enfado y la rabia de los últimos tiempos se habían disipado completamente de su mente después de haberle hecho suya durante toda la noche. Aunque, pensándolo bien, parecía hacer usado esos sentimientos contra ella. Una parte de su mente se preguntaba que habría pasado si se hubiese opuesto. Apartó la idea rápidamente. No había pasado, así que pasa qué preocuparse. Además, él la quería.

Se relajó un poco más en la cama hasta que los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a asomar por su ventana. Había cosas que hacer y tenía que ponerse en marcha.

Cerró la puerta tras de su al salir en silencio de la habitación. En toda la casa no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Era tan relajante. No había escuchado nada remotamente parecido en meses. Cuando no gruñía un hombre, gruñía otro.

Se inclinó sobre la abandonada cuna de su hijo y sintió terribles remordimientos.

El bebé tenía la carita llena de lágrimas secas, estaba destapado y parecía hacer dado tantas vueltas en la cuna que su cabeza ya no daba a la almohada. Además, las sábanas estaban empapadas y desprendían mal olor. Eso sí, dormía.

-Oh, mi niño. ¿Cómo he podido dejarte solo toda la noche? –susurró muerta de vergüenza.

Lo levanto con cuidado, procurando no despertarle y le meció contra su pecho sintiéndose la peor madre del mundo.

Tras un buen baño y un montón de mimos y besos, el pequeño Charles parecía haber olvidado todo lo relativo a la noche anterior y era feliz en los brazos de su madre. A la Sra. Lovett no le resultaría tan fácil perdonarse a sí misma.

-¿Quieres dejar ya de darle vueltas? Los niños necesitan esa clase de experiencias le regañó el Sr. Todd- Además, tú también disfrutaste.

-¡Por eso mismo! –sollozó la Sra. Lovett- ¿Qué clase de madre podría disfrutar mientras su bebé sufre?

El Sr. Todd puso los ojos en blanco y se reservó un comentario hiriente.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Ha perdido un brazo? ¿Se ha quedado tonto? No, ¿verdad? Entonces no hayh de que preocuparse.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –lo dijo con tal firmeza que no aceptaba réplicas- Es la última vez que quiero escuchar sobre el tema.

-Muy bien… -suspiró la Sra. Lovett son estar pasa nada de acuerdo con su marido.

Ella sabía que pasarían semanas antes de olvidar el incidente.

De nuevo, llantos interminables inundaban la casa tras la media noche.

-Déjale llorar. La última vez se durmió.

-Ni hablar. Es solo un bebé, cariño –respondió al hombre que trataba de dormir con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

El Sr. Todd bufó.

-No lo soporto. Es tan repetitivo y agudo. Ni siquiera quiere nada. Seguro que llora por costumbre. ¿Sabes? En esta casa hay más gente aparte de él.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

Sacó la cabeza y la miró.

-Te diré lo que puedes hacer –rodeó la cama y cogió al niño de brazos de su esposa y lo metió en la cuna, lo tapó y se volvió a acostar.

-Pero… -empezó a quejarse.

Los labios del Sr. Todd sellaron los suyos el resto de la noche.

* * *

N/A: Por favor, obligadme a escribir pronto! U.U


	25. Reapertura

**Reapertura**

La Sra. Lovett continuaba odiando dejar a su hijo llorar sin poder consolarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Todd no estaba tan equivocado en su teoría, dejó de sentirse tan mal. A la hora de gritar sin parar se terminaba callando y quedando plácidamente dormido en su cunita. Eso sí, nunca más fue tan desatendido como la primera noche. Su madre se ocupaba de cambiarle las sábanas con cuidado y de arroparlo cuando se destapaba. Por supuesto, no permitió más que el Sr. Todd le sacara al pasillo porque hacía corriente y el aire ya era muy frío. Incluso en la habitación, debían esconderse bien bajo las mantas para entrar en calor. El invierno ya estaba cerca.

El descanso en la casa era bastante visible. Hasta Toby que nunca había abierto la boca para quejarse, parecía que dormía mucho mejor y cada mañana despertaba lleno de energía para ayudar a la Sra. Lovett. Las cosas iban tan bien, que a principios de diciembre, la panadera le dio muy animadas las noticias.

-¡Vamos a reabrir, Toby! ¿Qué te parece? –le sonrió y sin esperar respuesta continuó hablando. Al fin y al cabo, no le iba a poder opinión a un crio como él para continuar con su negocio- Charles ya es lo bastante grande para dejarme un poco de tiempo para las empanadas. Además, te enseñaré a hacerlas para que me ayudes.

Parecía entusiasmada. Una mujer como ella que había pasado toda su vida trabajando para mantenerse, le resultaba un poco frustrante limitarse a limpiar y hacer la comida. Aunque nunca lo había dicho, le gustaba mantener su pequeña tiendecita.

Así que tras toda una tarde aprendiendo como picar la carne de cerdo y el tiempo justo para que las empanadas no se quemasen pero que tampoco quedasen crudas por dentro, se vieron preparados para empezar a recibir clientes en dos días.

A Toby, aquello de cocinar le parecía fácil y divertido, aunque también un poco duro. Se preguntaba cómo no le habría permitido la Sra. Lovett hacer esto antes.

Sonrió a la mujer mientras probaba la primera empanada echa por él mismo. Estaba aún más deliciosa de lo que recordaba.

-¿Así que no lo ha notado?

-Nada en absoluto.

-Estupendo -el Sr. Todd sonrió ante la respuesta- Ha sido una excelente idea la tuya de mezclar la carne de cerdo con la de los bastardos estos, Nellie.

La Sra. Lovett le sonrió halagada un momento antes de seguir haciéndole muecas a su hijo. El chiquillo rió y se echó hacia atrás en la mesa donde estaba sentado. La mano de su madre paró el golpe de su cabeza contra la pared. Luego le besó en la frente con cariño y le cogió en brazos para ir a reunirse con su marido.

-Gracias por cuidarle mientras yo atiendo abajo, tesoro. No te molestará mucho. En un ratito se quedará dormido.

-Lo sé –asintió el Sr. Todd cogiendo a su hijo, quien le sonrió. El Sr. Todd se la devolvió, pero de una manera distinta de la que lo hacia la Sra. Lovett. Era una sonrisa de complicidad y acuerdo, no una de cariño amoroso.

La panadera besó a sus dos hombres.

-Todo va a ir sobre ruedas. Pero procura que Charles no vea nada si sube algún cliente, ¿eh? –le recordó alzando las cejas antes de irse, con la campanilla de la puerta de la barbería sonando tras ella.

El Sr. Todd observó a Charles que miraba divertido el soniquete. Era la primera vez que se quedaba con su hijo a solas desde que había nacido seis meses atrás. Si la Sra. Lovett lo hacía todo el tiempo, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-Vamos a estar mucho tiempo tú y yo solos, muchacho –suspiró el Sr. Todd- Así que más nos vale llevarnos bien.

Charles pareció estar completamente de acuerdo, así que ir al suelo. En seguida, empezó a gatear, descubriendo los rincones de la nueva habitación.

Gracias a la propaganda que el mismo Toby se había preocupado en hacer, las empanadas corrieron junto con la cerveza en la esquina de Flee Street. Muchos eran caras conocidas que parecían alegres de volver a practicar el canibalismo. _¡Deliciosas, Sra. Todd! ¡Deliciosas!_, decían todos. La Sra. Lovett callaba su receta secreta.

-¡Wau, señora, ha sido increíble! Ya no quedaba ninguna más –apuntó el niño emocionado al final de la jornada cuando entre los dos recogían los platos.

-Parece ser que ha sido todo un éxito –corroboró el Sr. Todd bajando con un dormido Charles en brazos.

-Así es. El negocio se vuelve alzar, amor mío –le guiñó un ojo- Toby, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir?

-Por supuesto, señora –el niño fue a soltar su trapo, y no se le escapó como los dos adultos intercambiaban susurros. Cuando se fue a su habitación, vio de reojo como el Sr. Todd baja al sótano. Mientras se acurrucaba en su cama se preguntó que iría a hacer ese hombre allí abajo a estas horas. Estaba demasiado cansado para impórtale tanto.


	26. Ingredientes

**Ingredientes**

Las empanadas volaban. La receta_ mejorada_ de la Sra. Lovett era el éxito del momento. Todo Londres quería probarlas, y por lo que a la panadera le pareció, todo Londres se sentó en su local. Él único problema con el que se encontraba es que hacerlas les costaba más caro que antes.

Cada mañana, Toby era enviado al mercado para conseguir la carne animal. Cuando regresaba, la Sra. Lovett casi había terminado de preparar la masa mientras se ocupaba de un pequeño Charles al cual le parecía muy divertida la harina y enterrar las manos en aquella masa pringosa.

Normalmente era la Sra. Lovett quien bajaba la recién adquirida carne al sótano y la echaba en la picadora. Aquel día, no fue así.

Charles no paraba de llorar debido a que empezaban a asomar los dientes en su pequeñita boca. Estaba volviendo loca a su madre, que ya no sabía que más hacer para calmarlo.

-Shh… venga, cariño –suplicó meciéndole en sus brazos- Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar –le dio un pañuelo limpio y se lo metió en la boca. Rápidamente paró de llorar y empezó a morder con energías- Menos mal… -suspiró secándole las mejillas con el delantal- ¡Toby! –llamó al muchacho que acababa de llegar- Cielo, podrás bajarla tú hoy. Ni siquiera he podido empezar.

-Por supuesto, señora –asintió el muchacho recogiendo de nuevo la bolsa que acababa de soltar.

Había estado en muchos sótanos y todos solían ser fríos y llenos de humedad, pero el horno siempre encendido en medio de la habitación lo hacían un lugar cálido. La desventaja era que no apartaba el mal olor, si no que lo avivaba aún más. La descomposición estaba constantemente presente. Siempre era desagradable al principio, pero al cabo de un rato terminabas acostumbrándote.

Empezó a pasar la carne del saco y la picadora, pero paró rápidamente. Sonaba extraño.

Se acercó al borde y se asomó. Al contrario de lo que había creído, no estaba vacía. Había bastante ya allí depositada.

-¿Qué…? –se preguntó. El día anterior recordaba haber terminado con toda la que tenían. ¿Cómo había aparecido más? Él acababa de traer la del día. ¿Cómo era posible…?

Frunció el ceño y se hizo un apunte mental de comentárselo a la Sra. Lovett. Ella tendría alguna buena razón que a él no se le había ocurrido.

Desde su barbería, el Sr. Todd notó que finalmente había silencio en el piso de abajo. No hacía más que huir todo lo que podía del dolor de cabeza que le producían sus llantos. Así que aprovechó para bajar un rato para despejarse de tanta charla absurda que le proporcionaban.

-Paaaaaaaaaa –exclamó Charles con la boca aún ocupada, estirando los brazos hacia él.

-Buenos días, hijo –le saludó cogiéndole justo a tiempo para evitar que cayese al suelo. Luego se inclinó a besar la mejilla de la Sra. Lovett sobre el mostrador. Ella sonrió automáticamente al sentir sus labios sobre ella- Creí que habrías bajado ya, Nellie. Vi al crío llegar por la ventana hace un rato.

-Sí, pero le dije que se ocupara él de la carne porque…

-¡¿Qué? –el Sr. Todd la cortó en seco- ¿Qué le has mandado qué? ¡¿Estás loca?

-Yo… no entiendo…

-¡Dejé los cadáveres de ayer en la picadora, pedazo de mujer sin cerebro! –le gritó en un susurró.

La cara de la Sra. Lovett se descompuso cuando cayó en cuenta que había hecho. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Desde que empezaron el negocio había quedado muy claro entre ellos que nadie más bajaría al sótano si no era ninguno de los dos. ¿A qué hora se le había ocurrido mandar a Toby?

-¡Se me olvidó! –exclamó arrepentida- Ni siquiera lo pensé…

-Ya, ya sé que no pensaste. ¿Lo haces alguna vez? –soltó a un confuso Charles en mostrador, que empezó a llorar otra vez por la rudeza de su padre.

-¿Dónde vas, cariño? –preguntó preocupada la Sra. Lovett siguiéndole, paño en mano.

-A aumentar la producción –su mano viajó hasta la navaja de su cinturón.

-¡No! Sweeney, por favor… -se plantó ante él, frenándole con las manos en su pecho- Por favor…

No podía permitir que asesinase a su niño. Puede que no fuera biológicamente suyo, pero lo quería casi tanto como a Charles. Era tan bueno, tan atento, la ayudaba tanto… No le dejaría.

-Ha sido error mío. Déjame solucionarlo, por favor, cariño, por favor –las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

El Sr. Todd suspiró.

-Está bien, pero a la mínima, al próximo desliz, no habrá _por favor_ que valga –acordó muy claramente.

-¡Por supuesto! –le besó agradecida y se apresuró en bajar.

Se tuvo que valer de mil y una mentiras, pero como siempre había sido una buena embustera, terminó persuadiendo al chiquillo de que había una buena razón para su lógico planteamiento. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello y una promesa de caramelos le valió. También le convenció para que nunca jamás pisara de nuevo el sótano. Pobre niño deseoso de amor y felicidad. Deja que las dulces mentiras le embadurnen. No quieren que su pequeño mundo casi perfecto se rompa.

Pero cuando vuelven a subir y nota la fría mirada del Sr. Todd evaluándole de arriba abajo sabe que todo no está tan bien como su madre adoptiva le quiere hacer creer. Pero de momento, no va a preocuparse más, porque sabe, que llegará en día en el que tendrá que hacerlo tanto, que su cabeza le dolerá. Ahora mismo, solo quiere caramelos.

* * *

N/A: Ideas en peligro de extinción. Cualquier ayuda será bien recibida, con pago de capítulo si es lo bastante buena (estoy convencida de que lo será). También se agradecen los comentarios sobre como va la historia, incluso los negativos siempre que sean constructivos ^^


	27. Primeras Lecciones

**Primeras lecciones**

-¡Papá!

El Sr. Todd mandó a callar a su hijo. Posiblemente, si su mujer estuviera allí no lo aprobaría. Según ella, debían dejar que se expresarse o si no se podría quedar mudo. Él pensaba que eran tonterías.

-Cállate mientras atiendo a este señor.

-Papá, yo… -empezó con su media lengua.

Levantó la mirada de su trabajo para clavarla en el pequeño. No hicieron falta más palabras para que se callara completamente.

-Así me gusta.

Aunque Charles no lo dijera, o ni siquiera lo notase, el Sr. Todd le imponía y asustaba.

Agachó la cabeza para seguir jugando en el rincón con su caballito de madera. Se lo había construido su padre cuando, después de todo su tiempo compartido, había notado como se embobaba al verlos pasar desde la ventana. Desde que se lo regaló se había convertido en parte de su brazo. Jamás lo soltaba. Lo adoraba.

Lo hizo galopar por el suelo y lo montó sobre sus patas traseras a la vez que imitaba un relincho. Luego, saltó vallas imaginarias y siguió galopando.

Sus propios ruidos ahogaron en parte los gemidos del hombre que ocupaba la silla del barbero. Pero solo cuando un chorreón húmedo le salpicó en la cara, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

El perfectamente afeitado desconocido ya había parado de convulsionarse, pero tenía los ojos vueltos y de su cuello aún manaba sangre a borbotones, machándole la camisa al igual que al brazo del Sr. Todd y su navaja.

Entonces, pisó el pedal bajo el asiento y el cuerpo inerte se volcó hacia a atrás, dejándole caer a l vacío.

Charles sintió el líquido fresco y cálido descender por su mejilla hasta sus labios. Sacó la lengua y lamió.

El Sr. Todd le miraba con atención, esperando su reacción. Sonrió orgulloso cuando el pequeño sonrió ante el sabor de la sangre. Sus enormes ojos aún se mantenían fijos en el lugar de la desaparición y no parecía verse para nada horrorizado. Después miró a su padre y sonrió.

Sin molestarse en limpiarse, se levantó tambaleando del suelo. Había aprendido a hacer también sus progresos caminando, pero cayó al suelo varios pasos después.

El Sr. Todd fue hasta él y le alzó, lo que significaban triunfo. Si que desapareciera el hombre hacía que su padre le prestase atención, por él estaba bien que cayesen por el agujero.

Escenas como esas se repitieron una y otra vez. En cada ocasión, dejaba ver al pequeño más del sufrimiento humano. Le dejó ver desde el principio como los cuerpos se convulsionaban y miraban buscando compasión, o como los asesinaba lentamente, sufriendo y suplicando.

Charles observaba las escenas inmutable, incluso de vez en cuando reía por como se movían en algunas ocasiones. Eso hacía sentirse orgulloso a su padre. Estaba creando a un pequeño psicópata desde la niñez. Realmente lo que quería era estar seguro de que si moría o le ocurría algo, habría alguien que seguiría sus pasos y continuarían librando a Londres de la escoria. Todavía quedaba mucha mierda por limpiar y él solo no podía.

Simplemente tenía que cuidar que la Sra. Lovett no se diese cuenta, y no, no se dio. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada cuando le dejaba con él y, tontamente, la pobre confiaba demasiado en su palabra.

Pero una mentirijilla de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?


	28. ¡Te pillé!

**¡Te pillé!**

La Sra. Lovett, durante un par de meses, ignoró completamente la actividad de su marido y su hijo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar ella que se le podría ocurrir una cosa así? Su comportamiento se había moderado y ya no era tan salvaje con los pobres desdichados que sólo querían una afeitada.

Pero claro, tonta no era, y llegó el momento en que hubo cosas que no le cuadraban.

Acababa de subir del sótano. Las empanadas estaban hechas, excepto la última tanda que aún continuaba en el horno y ellos a punto de abrir. Extrañamente, le había dado tiempo de recogerlo todo. Esperaba que con las tandas que tenían pudiesen acabar el día. No quedaba ningún cuerpo y la picadora estaba vacía. Necesitaban provisiones.

-Cielo, ya no hay más carne –le comentó cuando fue a subirle al pequeño. Charles cambió de brazos sin una queja. Ya no lloraba cada vez que se separaba de su madre. Se estaba acostumbrando a estar con más gente.

-De acuerdo –contestó el Sr. Todd- ¿No queda nada, nada?

-Absolutamente nada –se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de ambos chicos. Luego se fue.

-Vamos a tener trabajo hoy, Charlie –le dijo a su hijo mientras se acercaban a su mesa de trabajo, donde descansaba la caja con sus queridas navajas. Tomó una y la abrió . Al moverla delante de ellos, se vieron reflejados. La misma expresión de maravilla era idéntica en ambos, sólo que uno aún guardaba los rasgos del niño que era.

Charles alargó la mano, impresionado por el brillo que la hoja desprendía. Deslizó el dedo por el filo, pero lo apartó rápidamente.

-¡Ay! –se miró el dedo por el que resbalaban algunas gotas de sangre.

-¿Duele? Eso no es nada –cerró la navaja y la dejó en su sitio- Esto no es todavía para ti, pero algún día lo será -prometió. Luego, limpió la sangre con su propio dedo- ¿Ves? Ya está.

Charles siguió mirando aún su pequeño corte, del que volvía a brotar sangre. Con curiosidad, la lamió, probándola. No hubo dudas de que le había gustado cuando volvió a meterse el dedo en la boca para chuparla toda.

El Sr. Todd rompió en carcajadas.

-Hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho.

El primer desgraciado se convulsionaba en la silla. Un corte se dibujaba en su garganta, de una oreja a otra. De él, la sangre caía a borbotones, y siguió cayendo aún cuando paró de moverse, ya muerto.

-¿Papá? –Charles pasaba la mirada de la herida del hombre, a su dedo.

-Exactamente, Charles. Es el mismo corte, pero a ti, en el dedo, no te hace daño. En cambio, si fuera en otro lugar como el cuello, igual que en él, posiblemente habrías muerto. Así que con los cuchillos no se juega, ¿entendido?

Esa última parte en la que se podía morir no le hizo demasiada gracia al pequeño.

Asintió rápidamente.

-No se juega –repitió- No se juega.

Pero, ¿cómo…? Estaba segura de que no había ningún cuerpo, pero al bajar por la ronda de empanadas que quedaba en el horno, había dos.

Era imposible. El Sr. Todd no había tenido tiempo físico para hacer aquello, había estado cuidando a Charles. A menos que… No, no podía haberse atrevido a hacer eso… ¿verdad? No había osado matar a ningún hombre delante de los ojos inocentes de un niño.

Pero ahora que se paraba a pensar, no estaba muy segura. ¿Y si lo había hecho? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Necesitaba saberlo.

Dejó un momento a Tobias a cargo de la tienda. Era un chico responsable, y listo. No se dejaba engañar y era capaz de atender a los clientes sin problemas.

Irrumpió en la barbería, cerrando tras de ella con un portazo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡T-tú no piensas! –le espetó a su marido con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando –no se alteró en absoluto, ni se intranquilizó.

-He visto… ¡los hombres! –exclamó en un susurró tras acercándose a él para que nadie más le oyese- ¿Cómo se te ocurre a haber barbaridades delante de él? –señaló al pequeño con la cabeza.

El Sr. Todd simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Dijiste que necesitabas provisiones, Nellie. Ya las tienes. No entiendo por qué te quejas tanto.

-¿Qué por qué me quejo tanto? ¿Qué por qué me quejo tanto? Estás asesinando delante de un niño que apenas tiene uso de razón, Sweeney Todd. ¿Te parece poco? –bajó más la voz, aunque no su enfado.

-Si no tiene uso de razón, tal y como dices, ¿qué más te da? No se va a dar cuenta de nada.

En realidad, él sabía que no era así. Charles entendía bastante bien lo que pasaba.

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró la calle, como si le pareciera más importante que la conversación. En parte, le parecía.

Volvió a ir junto a él y tiró de su camisa para que la mirase a la cara.

-Eres un loco irresponsable y mal padre. Un… un… ¡una bestia inhumana! –le golpeó en el pecho, aunque lo que de verdad quería a molerlo a palos- No puedo confiar en ti.

Recogió a su hijo del suelo y se fueron.

No volvería a dejarlo con una monstruo como él. Todavía no terminaba de creerse que hubiese sido capaz de hacer tal cosa. Y lo peor, ¿cuándo tiempo llevaba haciéndolo? ¿Y si su hijo se convertía también en un asesino sin escrúpulos? No quería ni imaginarlo. Quería para él una vida mejor que la que ellos tenían. Deseaba que fuese un hombre de provecho, feliz y respetable. El camino que el Sr. Todd le estaba enseñando no era el correcto.

Esa fue la última vez que Charles pasó tiempo con su padre a solas en la barbería.


	29. El segundo

**El segundo**

Para todo hay una segunda vez, y aquello no podía ser diferente. Así que se suponía que la Sra. Lovett no tendría que sorprenderse de descubrir su segundo embarazo. Pero lo hizo. Aún estaba casi haciéndose a la idea de tener un hijo legítimo nada más y nada menos que con el Sr. Todd aunque de eso hiciera ya más de dos años. Pero lo mirase como lo mirase, el hecho de que iba a tener otro bebé era claramente visible en su reflejo del espejo.

-¿Otro? –había dicho el Sr. Todd frunciendo el ceño cuando se lo contó- Nellie, no. Ya tenemos uno y es más que suficiente.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hago? ¿Voy a lo boutique de la esquina y le digo que me lo devuelvan?

-Por ejemplo.

-¡Sr. Todd! –había exclamado horrorizada por la simple mención.

-¿Qué? A lo mejor lo quieren o pueden permitírselo, al contrario que nosotros.

-Ya viene en camino, y por supuesto que no le voy a hacer daño ni tampoco me voy a deshacer de él.

Tras gritarle aquello se había ido dando un portazo. No le habló durante dos semanas enteras. Su estúpido comentario no había tenido ninguna gracia. Había sido de todo menos divertido. ¿Así que eso era lo que pensaba, que sus hijos serían una carga insoportable? Pues ella pensaba traer muchos más al mundo, ¡jum! Y ni él ni nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario. Llevaba soñando con una familia toda su vida, y ahora que podía conseguirlo no iba a apartar su deseo a un lado.

Al final, como siempre, acabó perdonándole. Principalmente fue porque necesitaba alguien con quien parlotear sobre lo que tenía planeado ya que Charles no entendía la mitad de lo que decía y la otra mitad no le interesaba. También lo había intentado con Toby, pero siempre lo acababa aburriendo. Resultó que el Sr. Todd tampoco la escuchó, pero le daba igual si no la miraba mientras le hablaba, estaba convencida de que en el fondo si le hacía caso.

Aunque, a estas alturas de embarazo ya no le apetecía demasiado hablar. Estaba siempre demasiado cansada, así que evitaba gastar más energía de la puramente necesaria. De todas formas, siempre había momentos en los que pensaba que iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Incluso llegó a hacerlo en un par de ocasiones. Eso no la libró de poner el cartelito de "Cerrado" en la puerta de su establecimiento. Lo mantuvo abierto hasta el momento en el que se puso de parto. El Sr. Todd tampoco había consentido que cerrara como la vez anterior. Le había dicho que si quería hijos necesitaban dinero, y que el dinero no llovía del cielo si no que había que trabajarlo y la barbería no daba para alimentar a cinco personas. Aún así, a la Sra. Lovett le parecía que había más cadáveres en su sótano que nunca, como si quisiera vengarse. Le tuvo que recordar su promesa de que solo iba a matar lo necesario para que dejase de sobrarle carne que podría alimentar a un regimiento entero.

De esta manera, un día de otoño como otra cualquiera terminó jadeando en el suelo, escondida de todos tras su mostrador, agarrando su hinchado vientre mientras una de sus clientas que resultaba ser algo así como matrona la ayudaba a dar a luz mientras la fiesta continuaba al otro lado sin que a nadie le importase, volviendo a Toby loco por más y más pedidos de cervezas y empanadas, y un pobre Charles asustado y desatendido lloraba en un rincón.


	30. Benjamin Todd

**Benjamin Todd**

¿Si fue mejor o peor que la primera vez? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que había sido terriblemente doloroso. Pero ya había pasado y por fin tenía a su bebé en brazos. Dios, era tan hermoso. Se lo podría comer a besos. Su pequeño, su segundo hijo, su benjamín.

-Benjamin es un bonito nombre. ¿No le parece, cielo? –le preguntó a su marido horas más tarde cuando por fin descansaba en su cama, todavía dolorida pero en paz. Mecía a la criaturita mientras le daba el pecho.

-Bejain bonito –asintió Charles que observaba embobado sentado de rodillas al lado de su madre. Se sentía mayor. Ahora había alguien en la casa que era más pequeño que él, más indefenso.

El Sr. Todd no paraba de pasearse por la habitación sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Desde luego, no había persona más inexpresiva que él. ¿Estaba contento? ¿Triste? ¿Enfadado? Imposible de adivinar. Pero en cuanto la Sra. Lovett pronunció la palabra "Benjamin" se tensó y dejó de caminar.

-No, no lo es en absoluto –dijo con odio.

-Oh, venga, no vaya a decir que no le gusta porque le recuerda a su antiguo usted.

-No se va a llamar así y se acabó. No tengo que dar más explicaciones.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué nombre le gusta a usted?

-¿A mí?

La Sra. Lovett percibió la sorpresa en su voz y sonrió internamente.

-Sí, a usted.

-Pues… mmm… ¿James?

-¿James? –rió- No va a complicarse la vida, ¿verdad?

-…

-Oh, vamos, vamos. No ponga esa cara. Si a usted le gusta está bien.

-Me gusta –se acercó a mirar al pequeño más de cerca- James.

-James –sonrió su mujer acariciando la mejillita.

-Jaes. Jame. James –repitió Charles para probar como sonaba el nombre- Me guta má Bejámin.

-Se llamará James –contestó su padre a modo que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

-¡Jooooooooooooo! ¡FÚ! –se sentó con las piernas y los brazos cruzados como siempre que se enfadaba. Era exactamente igual de cabezotas que su padre, y si quería Benjamin, quería Benjamin. Pero al Sr. Todd le daba completamente igual lo que quisiese.

-Hora de dormir, Charles –le dijo la Sra. Lovett antes de que comenzase una discusión. El crío se bajó de un salto de la cama y enfadado se fue solo, arrastrando los pies y sin despedirse de nadie a la habitación que desde hacía poco compartía con Toby.


	31. Irritable

**Irritable**

¿Qué niño no adora a su hermanito recién nacido? ¿Qué niño no siente envidia de él cuando se da cuenta de que ya no tiene todas las atenciones y los mimos? Charles había llegado a esa etapa. Se negaba a estar en la misma habitación que su hermano, y si lo hacía era para hacerlo llorar a los dos segundos. Si la Sra. Lovett había creído que se volvería loca cuando nació Charles porque no paraba de llorar, ahora era peor porque lloraban dos y encima su marido no paraba de gritar que se callasen todos de una vez.

-¡Basta ya! –gritó, pero los tres la ignoraron.

Toby llegó del mercado donde había ido a hacer unas compras y vio la cara de desesperada de la panadera. Rápidamente cogió a Charles y se lo llevó a otro lado. Era con el único que podía hacer algo porque ni de broma se enfrentaría al Sr. Todd y James era demasiado pequeño. Al menos, consiguió calmarle. En cambio, fuera se seguía escuchando las voces de los adultos. No paraban de discutir desde hacía semanas. Siempre a voces, por cualquier cosa. El Sr. Todd cada vez se estaba volviendo más irritable. Toby estaba procurando mantenerse siempre lo más alejado posible de él porque estaba convencido de que haría algo para molestarle y al él no le daría un par de voces, si no otra cosa.

-¡No tienes razón! –oía gritar a la Sra. Lovett.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Lo que te pasa es que estás ciega. ¿¡Cómo sabes que no lo hará en cuanto pueda! ¡Te utiliza!

-¡Mentira!

Toby se quedó helado tras el sonido sordo que se oyó y fue seguido por silencio. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había sonado como una bofetada, pero no podía ser…

Le dijo a Charles que se estuviera quieto y que esperase donde estaba. Tenía que saberlo. Se deslizó despacio por el pasillo, sin hacer ruido y se asomó teniendo cuidado de que no le viesen.

En efecto, sus oídos no le habían engañado.

La Sra. Lovett se sujetaba la mejilla con la mano y miraba a su marido como si fuese la primera vez. Aunque le daba la espalda estaba casi seguro de que se le habían saltado las lágrimas. Balbuceó algo, pero ni ella misma sabía lo que decía. Simplemente no se podía creer que él le hubiese hecho. Le había pegado y pudo ver en sus ojos que no se arrepentía de ello para nada. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Toby retrocedió para desaparecer de la escena antes de que se llevase él mismo otra, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que golpeó la puerta al precipitarse al entrar en la habitación y el Sr. Todd le vio.

-¿Has visto? –le rugió a la Sra. Lovett señalando a la habitación donde estaban ambos niños- Estaba espiando. ¡Te lo dije!

-Toby no quiere hacer nada, malo. Sólo es un niño –sollozó limpiándose las lágrimas del susto.

¿Por qué demonios se había convencido aquel hombre en que el crío les iba a acusar a la policía? Si era ahora más bueno que nunca con ella. Si no fuera por él, no sabría qué sería de ella. Sería incapaz de continuar con la panadería abierta. Aunque le estaba prohibido bajar al sótano, hacía muchas más cosas, como limpiar, servir a los clientes o vigilar a los pequeños.

-Es un buen chico.

-Es un niño de la calle y siempre vivirá como tal –dijo muy, muy cerca de ella, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos- Solo quiere lo que quiere.

-Darle una oportunidad –suplicó.

-Estoy harto de las oportunidades. No sirven para nada. ¡Nadie cambia! Recuérdalo.

Se largó tras atravesarla con la mirada y dando un portazo fuerte.

La Sra. Lovett se sentó asustada en el sillón, con el pequeño _James_ en brazos y rompió a llorar. Estaba asustada. Sabía que era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas y no quería ni una muerte entre los miembros de aquella casa. Quería demasiado a Toby aunque no fuera hijo de su propia sangre.


	32. No, por favor

Para mí este es uno de los capítulo más importantes de la historia, sobre todo para Todd, el cual se está volviéndo cada vez más violento.

Espero que guste! =D

**

* * *

**

**No, por favor**

No podía creer lo que veía. Se había quedado paralizado en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder reaccionar.

Frente a él, un hombre de unos cincuenta años se convulsionaba y gimoteaba, escupiendo sangre y desangrándose por la garganta. En su miraba podía ver cómo le suplicaba a su asesino perdón por lo que fuese que hubiese hecho y que ni siquiera sabía.

Toby había visto muchas cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida, pero sin duda, ninguna como aquella. Pero lo que más terror le producía era el brillo y el placer del semblante del Sr. Todd. Estaba en éxtasis observando el sufrimiento y el dolor ajeno. De su brazo y su mano donde sostenía el instrumento asesino derramaban sangre fresca y carmesí. Su olor se extendía por la habitación, pegándose a las superficies.

Ahora prefería no haber averiguado el secreto del Sr. Todd. Desde que llegó a esa casa había querido descubrirle, sabía que no era bueno… pero no hasta ese punto.

Retrocedió y se tropezó con sus propios pies, captando la atención del barbero. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando vio como se le desencajaban los ojos al descubrir que tenía un testigo.

Pulsó el pedal y el cadáver cayó, aún retorciéndose y ahogándose en su propio elixir de vida. Entonces se abalanzó sobre él con la hoja hacia delante.

Menos mal que Toby era pequeño y rápido. Pudo escabullirse del navajazo y empezar a bajar las escaleras como alma que persigue el diablo. En verdad, así era. Sus garras se cernían sobre él y rezó con todas sus fuerzas poder escapar de allí, o al menos despertar de esa pesadilla que le atormentaba.

Pero el Sr. Todd era fuerte y hábil, y no dejaba que se la jugaran. No iba a permitir que se escapase y arriesgarse a ser entregado a la justicia de pacotilla de Londres. Lo cogió por la chaquetilla. Se le escapó la primera vez, pero frente a la puerta trasera del local pudo aferrarle bien por el brazo, sacudiéndole. Ya no importaban sus gritos y pataleos. Era suyo y no lo iba a soltar. Su resistencia no valía nada. Se acabaron las tonterías. El crío no era más que un estorbo y lo mejor sería borrarlo del mapa. Nadie le iba a echar de menos. Nadie se preguntaría donde estaba.

Lo arrastró al interior de la casa. No era necesario que todo el barrio se enterase de que era un asesino sin escrúpulos, aunque fuese verdad. Tenía que proteger su reputación y la de su familia. El niño era sólo un loco, o eso creerían todos. El Sr. Todd en persona se encargaría de transmitirlo sus propios labios.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? –la Sra. Lovett entró asustada por los gritos, y se aterrorizó aún más por lo que vio.

Toby suplicó que le ayudase, el Sr. Todd la ignoró.

-¡Para! ¡Para! Por favor –suplicó tratando de arrebatarle la navaja a su marido. Pero él era el más fuerte y la tiró al suelo de un manotazo.

¿Iba a matarle? Después de todas las veces que le había pedido que no lo hiciera, ¿iba a arrebatarle la vida al muchacho? No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería creer que fuese verdad. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que impedirlo.

Así que otra vez volvió a la carga, y de nuevo fue empujada como a una muñeca de trapo.

La impotencia que sentía le nublaba la vista y le anulaba los sentidos. ¡Sólo quería salvar a su pequeño! Pero no pudo…

Con un simple giro de muñeca, el rojizo de la camisa del Sr. Todd aumentó, manchándole más que antes. Los gritos aumentaron, y luego fueron bajando hasta que finalmente se acallaron y el crio paró de moverse en su brazo, inerte. El Sr. Todd se cansó de sujetarlo y de dejó caer al suelo. En su rostro no había ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento. Observó el cuerpo con indiferencia, casi con asco.

-¿Por qué? –gimió la pobre mujer aferrándose al pequeño ahora que sí podía- ¡No tenías que matarle! –exclamó rota de dolor. Su pequeño, su niño… Puede que no fuese sangre de su sangre, pero le quería igual que quería a los demás. Era un chico estupendo, y estaba… estaba dormido y no iba a despertar nunca más.

-Lo había descubierto. Era él o yo. Por supuesto, no iba a ser yo –con esas palabras les dio la espalda y fue hacía su habitación para, posiblemente, cambiarse sus ropas sucias.

-¡Asesino! –le gritó. Su voz se entrecortaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas impuras, pero no era capaz de articularlas en la garganta. Ni siquiera formarlas en su cerebro. Quería machacarle a puñetazos hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, quería hundirle la hoja afilada como él hacía, quería…

-Gracias –sonrió cínicamente haciendo que se revolvieran las tripas de la mujer. Después de todos los muertos que había conocido, todos los mutilados de su sótano, todas las caras diabólicas… aquello la superaba con creces- Limpia el desorden.

¿Cómo iba a su pequeño cuerpecito inocente? No podía obligarla a hacer eso… ¿o sí?

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de solo pensarlo, y se mareó, cayendo inconsciente de forma de que no se podría distinguir de donde provenía la sangre que manchaba el suelo.


	33. Vacío

**Vacío**

La Sra. Lovett era incapaz de superar la muerte de su hijo adoptivo. No podía más que verlo por todas partes. Cada niño que pasaba por delante de la tienda le parecía él. Esperaba escucharle cada vez que se volvía al oír paso a sus espaldas. Pero nunca era él. El pequeño Toby había terminado en el estómago de algún hambriento que le había pagado unas cuentas monedas por una empanada y una cerveza.

Ya no más risas. Ya no más amor.

La casa estaba vacía sin él. Los niños también le echaban de menos, sobre todo Charles. Habían pasado mucho tiempo de juegos y ahora se había quedado solo y aburrido con su hermano pequeño. Pronto empezó a acostumbrarse.

_Qué suerte_, pensaba la Sra. Lovett.

Pero ya no era sólo su presencia la que extrañaba, también la ayuda que le proporcionaba. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto trabajaba el niño hasta que dejó de estar. Era ahora ella quien se tenía que ocupar de absolutamente todo lo referido a su negocio además de los niños. Algunas veces pensaba que se iba a volver loca.

El Sr. Todd parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su hogar. Quizás sí, pero no le importaba nada en absoluto. Él hacía su parte. Se encargaba de la barbería y de tener el almacén de carne siempre lleno. ¿Qué su mujer apenas durmiese por las noches? No era su problema. ¿Qué su hijo pequeño llorase porque tenía hambre y no había nadie que pudiese darle de comer? Que se aguantase. Él tenía sus propios problemas o al menos eso se creía.

-¡Charles, deja de quejarte! ¡James, no llores más! –gritó la Sra. Lovett dando un golpe encima de la mesa tan fuerte que ambos se callaron asustados.

La panadera se echó las manos a la cabeza desesperada. Quería pedirle a su marido que la ayudase. No había nada que perder, ¿no? Porque es que después de lo de Toby no quería ni mirarle a la cara. Estaba atemorizada. Temía que si dejaba a uno de sus hijos con él terminase degollándole también por miedo a que le "delatase". El pobre estaba un poco paranoico con ese tema. Aunque ella le comprendía. Después de estar quince años desterrado a trabajos forzosos en Australia no quería volver. Aquel sitio le había dejado destrozado los nervios y enfriado la sangre. La Sra. Lovett no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría allí. Según las historias que había oído, muchos de los hombres se comían entre ellos, pero no estaba segura si creer todo lo que decían por ahí. A la gente le gusta mucho inventar. Aunque también es verdad que muchos rumores son ciertos... En fin, la verdad es que prefería no saberlo. La cosa es que había sabido justificar al Sr. Todd y por ello perdonarle. No le culpaba. Inmediatamente detrás de la muerte le había odiado con todo su ser, pero solo el tiempo que había tardado en comprenderlo.

-Padre –dijo Charles yendo hacía el Sr. Todd cuando entró por la puerta- Padre, mamá dice que mañana después de la iglesia iremos a pasear.

El barbero asintió cogiéndole en brazos.

-Pero tendréis que comportaros tú y tu hermano. Esto parece una casa de locos.

-Yo me porto bien. Es él, padre, que no para de llorar nunca –se defendió el muchachito.

-James no entiende, Charles. Es muy pequeño todavía.

-Pequeño –repitió el susodicho.

La Sra. Lovett se masajeó las sienes aliviada de que todo el ruido hubiese parado. Cuando el Sr. Todd estaba en la habitación, los niños se comportaban de forma más civilizada. Sería porque les imponía más.

-¿Quieres un té, querido?

-Sí –se sentó en el sillón con el niño sobre las piernas.

Habría preferido que dijera que no, la verdad. Fue a calentar el agua mientras trataba de pensar en todo el sueño que tenía. Y todavía tenía que limpiar las mesas... No debería de haberle dicho a Charles nada de paseos. Podrían haberse quedado mejor en casa descansando.

-Es hora de dormir, niños.

-¿Un ratito?

-Ratito –James repetía cada palabra que oía, sobre todo las que pronunciaba su hermano mayor. Eso era origen de muchas disputas.

-Nada de ratitos. Es muy tarde ya –apartó la tetera y dejó reposar el té. Mientras, cogió en brazos a los niños y los llevó a la habitación donde los acostó y les dio un beso de buenas noches. Dentro de unos diez minutos tendría que volver a por James. Todavía no sabía quedarse dormido sin ella, pero le estaba acostumbrando lo más rápido que podía.

-Tienes mala cara, mujer –señaló el Sr. Todd cuando regresó.

-Estoy muy cansada –respondió ella sirviendo algunas pastas también.

-¿Estás muy cansada y quieres pasar un día fuera de casa? –alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Me arrepiento de haberles dicho eso –se dejó caer en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos- A lo mejor será divertido –dijo con esperanzas. El barbero no dijo nada- ¿Sabes, amor? Era más fácil cuando Toby estaba por aquí. Me ayudaba mucho. Es una pena que nos haya dejado...

Silencio.

Abrió un ojo para observar a su marido. Estaba tenso en su asiento. Quizás no debería de haber hecho ese comentario.

-Tobias era un traidor. Está mejor donde está ahora –su voz sonaba tan fría que a la Sra. Lovett le dieron escalofríos.

-Él nunca hizo el intento de acusarlos, cielo. Aquí tenía un techo y comida. No había razones para que nos denunciara.

-Estaba bien claro que iba a hacerlo, Nellie.

-Yo creo que...

-¡Te digo que iba a hacerlo! –la cortó de muy malos modos.

-Pero...

-¡Mamá! –el grito del niño la salvó del a violenta discusión a la que podrían haber llegado. Se levantó rápidamente y se fue a mecerlo mientras le cantaba nanas hasta que finalmente quedó dormido. Quedaron dormidos.


	34. Años

**Años**

Hacía ya seis años que Toby había muerto en un lamentable accidente doméstico. Al menos así es como los niños de la esquina de Fleet Street creían que había sucedido, ajenos a los gritos y la sangre. Sólo sus padres conocían la verdad y ninguno tenía la intención de contarlo, ya fuese por protegerlos o por falta de interés.

Hacía nueve años que la panadera había cambiado su apellido de Lovett a Todd, para su deleite.

Hacía once años que Benjamin Barker había regresado a Londres, escapando con suerte de una prisión en la perdida Australia para vengarse del villano que destrozó su hermosa familia, bajo un nuevo nombre: Sweeney Todd. Pronto demostró ser el mayor asesino en serie que Gran Bretaña había conocido, escondido bajo una fachada de barbero. El barbero diabólico de Fleet Street, le llamó la panadera una vez bromeando. Le había terminado gustando el título y lo había adoptado secretamente como suyo.

Cuando aquello que lo había mantenido funcionando durante dos años se desangró en su sillón tuvo que buscar un nuevo propósito de vida. Y lo vio en la mujer que bebía las aguas por él desde que se conocieron mucho tiempo atrás. Así que se casó con ella. Poco a poco, creía él, volvería a ser una persona normal que trabajaba durante el día para traer dinero a casa y al anochecer reencontrarse felizmente con su familia. ¡Incluso dejó de matar!

Para su desgracia, aquel plan no funcionó en absoluto como soñó.

La vida que llevaba ahora no era capaz de tapar el hueco vacio en su marchito corazón. Vivía sin vivir. No amaba a su esposa. Cada intento de ella por ser amable y perfecta le hacía arder de rabia. La odiaba por ser ella quién le preparase el té por la mañana en vez de su maravillosa, dulce y preciosa Lucy, que hacía deslumbrar cada cosa que tocaba.

Cuando Sweeney Todd perdía los nervios no se responsabilizaba de sus actos. Le daba igual que ella se encogiese suplicando y llorando. Estaba ciego de ira y su sadismo le hacía perder la cabeza. Nunca le pidió perdón porque toda la culpa era de ella, por tentarle.

Sus sollozos nocturnos y ojos hinchados por la mañana no le afectaba lo más mínimo. El Sr. Todd no poseía sentimientos cálidos.

Tres hijos crecían bajo su techo y uno más en el vientre materno. La Sra. Lovett se ocupaba de ellos, como de la casa y la panadería. Eran sus responsabilidades de esposa. Sólo ella sabía lo difícil que era su vida. Lo único que tenía tiempo de hacer era trabajar y trabajar. Llevaba acumulado en su cuerpo el cansancio de años. Cada noche creía que no podría aguantar un día más, que aquello era insoportable. Pero nunca abría la boca para quejarse.

No se le olvidaría la última vez que había comentado en voz alta lo agotada que se encontraba. Los golpes había perdurado en su piel durante dos semanas completas... y unos tres meses la depresión por el aborto.

Si había algo que pudiese hacerla sonreír en aquello inviernos perpetuos era la alegría que emanaban los niños.

Charles, el mayor, el líder, reconociendo su posición en la familia a pesar de su juventud. Aprendiendo a ser un hombre.

Benjamin James, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano. Más inocente.

Y Maggie. Su pequeña infante de cuatro años, un poco descolocada entres sus hermanos mayores. Había encontrado un modelo a seguir en su madre. Adoraba cada uno de sus pasteles y aún más hacerlos.

No podía olvidar el ser que crecía en su interior, haciéndose fuerte cada día. Una nueva vida creada por el mayor asesino.


	35. Un Vistazo al Pasado

**Un vistazo al pasado**

A veces, cuando miraba a su hija pequeña, a Maggie, no podía evitar pararse a pensar durante unos segundos el gran misterio que suponía la vida y lo maravillosa que era. Una criatura tan inocente, tan confiada... engendrada de tal manera. Y es que, otras veces, tampoco podía evitar recordarlo cuando la miraba. Un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda y la dejaba inmóvil...

Fue hace ya casi cinco años. Era un día normal como otro cualquiera en Londres, así que no se podía decir que fuese bonito. El cielo encapotado, la humedad pegada a toda superficie. Era el aniversario y medio del asesinato de Toby y la Sra. Lovett estaba especialmente sentimental. Por aquel entonces, llevaba una cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde el accidente. Le veía por todas las esquinas. Lamentaba no poder tener una tumba donde ir a llevarle flores, así que se conformó con dejarlas en un vaso con agua en la ventana de la cocina hasta que se las tuvo que tirar semanas después.

Pero no era simplemente la muerte del muchacho lo que la entristecía. Durante aquel pequeño periodo de poco más de dieciocho meses había perdido a otros dos hijos más. En realidad, uno nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser más que en un charco de sangre tras la primera experiencia de conocer otra parte más del Sr. Todd. Golpes furiosos de los que no supo proteger suficiente a su hijo. Uno tras otro, recordaba el dolor y la agonía. También la impotencia. Conocía el riesgo y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. El barbero era fuerte y tozudo. Nada ni nadie le podía sacar de sus convicciones, por más erróneas que fuesen. Decir las palabras equivocadas en un momento no oportuno fueron suficientes argumentos para desatar su ira contra ella. Allí, sentada en el suelo, recordaba haber llorado como nunca antes había hecho, mitad por el miedo de lo acabado de suceder, mitad porque por mucho que ella se encogiese, el niño moría en su interior.

Aquel día había supuesto un antes y un después en sus vidas. Nada volvió a ser igual, si es que alguna vez hubo algo. Era el comienzo de una época de terror. El barbero era cada día menos persona, aunque su mujer se negaba a reconocerlo. Al fin y al cabo, el amor es ciego. Para ella, el Sr. Todd era simplemente temperamental. Pero ese pensamiento no le quitaba el miedo cuando veía aquellos ojos dementes posarse sobre ella, repletos odio y repulsión.

Era el Sr. Todd, ¿qué se cabía a esperar? El pobre diablo no era más que una víctima de este cruel mundo y trataba de mejorarlo lo mejor que podía. Estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo limpiando a Londres de toda su basura ambulante, que, de alguna manera, siempre insistía en seguir apareciendo. No fue su culpa lo que pasó. ¿Cómo podía serlo?, pensaba la Sra. Lovett. Esas cosas eran incontrolables. Conocía a mujeres que le había sucedido lo mismo que a ella teniendo unos maridos mucho menos exaltados. Son cosas que pasa. Era un bebé no destinado a estar en el mundo. Pero aún así... Aquel cuerpo tan diminuto y a la vez tan grande que tanto había luchado por expulsar al exterior junto a toda esa masa de jugos y entrañas no lloró, ni se movió. Un muñeco sin vida. El color..._ Ese_ color. Lo tenía grabado en las retinas a fuego. Una madre, o al menos la clase de madre como la que era la Sra. Lovett, empezaba a amar a sus hijos en cuanto era consciente de su existencia. Ver su carita sin una sonrisa, o sin una mueca de llanto, era más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Por eso se derrumbó.

No fue fácil seguir soportando las mismas cargas de siempre sin ningún ánimo por el que vivir. Mirar a sus dos hijos era romper su alma, la cual ya estaba bastante desgastada... Nadie la entendía. Los niños eran muy pequeños aún, y el Sr. Todd no parecía haberse inmutado lo más mínimo por los sucesos. Había tomado al bebé muerto y se lo había llevado mientras su esposa gritaba y lloraba, suplicándole a Dios piedad por su vida.

Estaba tan cansada que a veces olvidaba que debía medir las palabras cuando hablaba con él. Decía cosas que no tenía que decir, asuntos que no debía sacar a la luz. El problema estaba en que apenas se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Y fue un... ¿error?

La cogió del brazo y la zarandeó. Estaba harto de aguantarla. Harto de sus caras deprimidas, sus contestaciones vagas a preguntas que no respondía... Era mejor que parlotease y sonriese todo el día. Al menos así era eficiente, no como ahora. ¿Por qué no se asustaba cuando la amenazaba?

-Quítate el vestido –rugió. La panadera le miró con ojos vacíos, como si no tuviese ningún interés en satisfacerle como él le estaba exigiendo. Estaba cansada, decía, pero a ella nadie le había preguntado. Era lo peor que la pobre mujer podría haber hecho...

Casa día, cada noche cuando se tumbaban en la cama juntos y en la casa no había más que silencio, sólo entonces, la Sra. Lovett cerraba los ojos y trataba de olvidarlo.

Pero cuando Maggie nació cada segundo de uñas hundiéndose en su cuerpo, dientes arañando su piel y sus fuertes manos imponiéndose valió la pena.

* * *

**N/A:** Una vez más, perdón por las actualizaciones tan lentas. Como buena noticia, decir que los próximos dos capítulos llevan escrito años (literalmente, desde 2009 :P), por lo que espero que no tarde mucho poner aquí (hay que repasarlos un poco y terminar aquí y allí). Por último, he estado pensando que quizás sería buena idea ir terminando ya este fic. Quizás un capítulo o dos más además de los que he dicho que ya están casi escritos. Aunque puede que el final quede un poco precipitado... Agradezco opiniones de que os parece esto.

MrsE =)


	36. Tormenta y Compañías

**Tormenta y compañías**

La tormenta era terrible. No había parado de llover en todo el día. Por esta razón, no había nadie que quisiese aventurarse a salir fuera de sus calientes hogares, ni siquiera para una de las mejores empanadas de Londres

Así que, para matar las horas, en la esquina de Fleet Street se horneaba un gran pastel para la cena. La pequeña de la casa, ilusionada, disfrutaba ayudando a mezclar ingredientes. Adoraba hacer esas cosas con su madre. Le hacía sentirse importante y mayor, una pastelera de verdad como ansiaba ser. La Sra. Lovett se sentía orgullosa de eso.

-¡Ah!

El saco de harina se cayó, esparciendo su contenido sobre la mesa y las dos mujeres.

Primero el silencio. Después, una carcajada infantil a la que no tardó en acompañarle una adulta.

La Sra. Lovett trató de limpiar la harina de sus caras sin mucho resultado.

-¡Mamá! Me estás manchado más –rió tratando de liberarse de los brazos acosadores. Hundió las manos en el montoncito de harina para después plantarlas de lleno en el pecho de su madre- ¡Mis manos! –bromeó parándose a observar sus huellas blancas.

-¡Ey! –sonrió divertida.

-Parecemos fantasmas –dijo dando un saltito de su taburete para bajarse- Voy a darle un susto de muerte a Charles –dijo mientras se perdía rápidamente por el pasillo sin parar de reír.

La Sra. Lovett se quedó mirando el hueco de la puerta después de que se fuera, oyendo a sus hijos juguetear en la habitación de al lado con la llegada de Maggie. Era en esos momentos y detalles insignificantes cuando era realmente feliz. Si no fuera por ellos, su vida no tendría ningún sentido. La hacían olvidarse de sus tristezas y sus temores que inundaban todos sus pensamientos. Lo daría todo por ellos, aunque eran lo único que tenía.

El sonido de un rayo a lo lejos la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Lo mejor sería meter ya el pastel en el horno y recoger un poco. Tomó cuidado para no quemarse con el fuego y cerró bien para que no tuvieran lamentables accidentes, como la otra vez.

Lo peor sería barrer toda la harina. Había quedado mucha desperdiciada, lo cual era una pena pues era el último saco que le quedaba para ese mes. Tendría que intentar distraer a Maggie con otra cosa para que no se entristeciera.

-Ya casi está –se animó a sí misma en voz alta- Sólo te quedan esos cacharros y recog…

Su frase se vio cortada. Henry acababa de despertar de su siesta. Demasiado había aguantado ya el pobre.

Dejó todo como estaba y corrió a su habitación para recogerle. Ya terminaría eso más tarde o por la noche. Iba contra sus principios maternos dejarle llorando hasta que a ella terminase lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que un ser indefenso y necesitaba a su madre para todo. Si ella no le hacía caso, ¿quién lo haría? Tenía la suerte de que los demás la ayudaban en pequeñas cosas, pero no pensaba pedirle a ninguno que cuidase de un bebé. Ya tendrían tiempo de preocuparse de los suyos propios.

Recogió al pequeño de la cuna y le meció en sus brazos.

-Ya… No llores… Madre está aquí… -sonrió acariciando sus delicadas mejillas, borrando así las lágrimas- Shhh… Calma…

Sus palabras hicieron un mágico efecto y el llanto cesó, mientras comenzaba otro un poco más lejos.

Corrió a ver que pasaba, aunque estaba casi segura de saber qué.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó irrumpiendo en la habitación. Antes de que le diese tiempo a hacer una vista superficial, tenía a alguien agarrado a sus piernas.

-¡Madre! –gimió la criatura- Lo han vuelto a hacer, aunque tú le dices que no. Me da miedo.

-¡Mentira! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Charles! ¡James! ¿Qué os tengo dicho de asustar a vuestra hermana? No sé que le veis en reíros de su miedo. ¿Es que vosotros no tenéis miedo a nada? –regañó arrodillándose junto a su hija para abrazarla con su brazo libre- Ya está, Maggie. No les hagas caso. Sabes que no es verdad.

-Ella se lo buscó. Vino a asustarnos con la harina esa –gruñó James cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

-Sólo quería jugar con vosotros, no que la hicierais llorar. Encima de que os ha hecho un pastel especial –acarició su espalda suavemente, consolándola. Maggie se negaba a aflojar los brazos bien sujetos alrededor del cuello de su madre, escondiendo el rostro entre ellos.

-Yo... es que…

-Sí, nosotros….

-No sabíamos…

-No queríamos…. –balbucearon bajando la cabeza avergonzados.

-Está bien. Pedidle perdón ahora mismo y prometerle que no vais a volver a hacer –dijo seriamente.

-Lo sentimos mucho. No vamos a volver a asustarte –dijeron a coro.

Maggie les miró por debajo del brazo, desconfiada, y susurró al oído de la Sra. Lovett:

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. ¿A que sí, chicos?

-Sí.

Se soltó y les dio un gran abrazo a los dos y un beso.

##

-¿Va a venir padre a cenar?

Las nubes que encapotaban el cielo habían hecho que la noche llegase prematuramente. Aún no había parado de llover. Nadie había caminado por la calle, nadie había entrado en la barbería. Ni tampoco nadie había bajado de ella. Sweeney Todd no había hecho acto de presencia desde aquella mañana temprano cuando cogió su desayuno y desapareció. Era una práctica que se había convertido muy habitual en él. Ya no pasaba nunca tiempo con su familia. Apenas conocía a su bebé de cuatro meses. A veces se olvidaba del nombre de su única hija. Todos fingían que no les importaba, pero añoraban una figura paternal en la casa. Charles y Benjamin la necesitaban. La Sra. Lovett anhelaba un marido.

-No lo sé, hijo.

Quizás no volviese esa noche a dormir. Pero, como siempre, hicieron como si no importaba.

-¿Madre? –Maggie apareció en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación en plena noche, temblado bajo su camisón y arrastrando su vieja manta detrás de ella. Un rayo alumbró la habitación, y el trueno que le siguió hizo gritar a la pequeña- ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

La Sra. Lovett ya había apartado las sábanas y palmeaba el colchón que rápidamente fue ocupado. Apretó a su hija contra su pecho y la calmó mientras la tormenta seguía aterrorizando allí arriba en el cielo.

-_Hush, love, hush_ –susurró a su oído mientras sentía el temblor de su llanto.


	37. Tormenta y Soledad

Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. **  
**

Perdonad la tardanza. El próximo capítulo estará aquí en breve ;)

* * *

**Tormenta y soledad**

El Sr. Todd no cenó con ellos aquella noche de tormenta. A decir verdad, no cenó nada en absoluto.

Con su abrigo empapado, recorría las calles bajo la lluvia británica. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la lluvia allí era diferente a la de otra parte del mundo. Puedo que eso era lo que hacía única a Inglaterra. Quizás, fuera también la razón de por qué no hacía más que salir de un charco para meterse en otro peor a lo largo de los años.

Se alzó las solapas para protegerse del viento nocturno que empezaba a soplar. Las farolas hacían rato que estaban encendidas, y aún así, era difícil ver más allá de las narices de uno. A él no le importaba, no iba buscando nada en particular. Simplemente, dejaba que el agua arrastrase sus pensamientos y así los deshiciese hasta quedar disueltos en las aguas de las alcantarillas. Como la sangre de todos esos que murieron bajo su navaja. No eran pocos, pero tampoco era suficiente. Ojalá pudiese pasearse con los brazos extendidos y las cuchillas afiladas, rebanando el cuello de todo aquel que se pusiese por delante. Seguro que lo merecía. Todos merecen morir; incluso él, incluso la Sra. Lovett.

No, ya no era la Sra. Lovett, era la Sra. Todd. Nueve años y todavía no se había acostumbrado. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Parecía ayer cuando por fin regresó a esa ciudad del diablo. ¿Cuánto quedaría para que la pesadilla terminase? No estaba seguro de cuantos años más estaba dispuesto a ver pasar.

Tropezó con un cuerpo y maldijo por la bajo. Se volvió para mirar más de cerca a aquella maraña de ropajes sucios y mugrientos que tosía sin control. La tocó en el pie y escuchó un lloriqueo. Apartándose a un lado, la luz de la farola permitía alumbrar a la mendiga.

-¿Le conozco, señor? –su voz sonaba débil y cansada, como la de alguien que está en su lecho de muerte. No supo que le empujó a agacharse. Habría sido mejor no hacerlo si lo que quería era seguir viviendo tranquilamente, pero fue la mejor elección si lo que deseaba era alumbrar el oscuro secreto de su pasado- Usted... –la nueva oleada de tos impedía que las palabras se formasen. El Sr. Todd se apartó ligeramente para evitar contagiarse de todas las enfermedades y parásitos que la pobre desdichada transportaba.

Se apartó el pajizo pelo del rostro y le miró más atentamente, igual que él a ella.

Esos rasgos... no le eran en absoluto desconocidos. Es más, sus dedos los habían acariciado cientos de veces años atrás.

La mano de la mendiga se había alargado hacia él y ahora acariciaba su rostro.

-Lucy... –murmuró contra la yema de sus callosos dedos mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción. La había encontrado. No podía ser, la había encontrado al fin. La estúpida lluvia británica le había llevado hasta ella. No podía ser tan inútil, después de todo-. Dulce Lucy.

Lo que a él le pareció la mueca de una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la moribunda.

-He esperado a que vinieses a llevarme contigo... Benjamin... –esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lucy Barker antes de que una nueva oleada de tos la volviese a golpear.

Durante el resto de la noche, su cuerpo inerte yacería en brazos del que un día fue su marido y le prometió la luna mientras este lloraba silenciosas y amargas lágrimas por ella y el agua les calaba.

Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes, habría recorrido cada rincón oscuro de Londres buscándola. Si lo hubiese imaginado, habría levantado cada piedra de Reino Unido en su busca. Durante quince años, todo su sueño fue volver a tenerla en sus brazos, pero fue destruido con su regreso. Tonto de él, se había dado por vencido por la simple afirmación de una panadera muerta de hambre. Tendría que haber seguido sus instintos...

¡La Sra. Lovett! Ella fue quien le engañó, quien le mintió. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Esa bruja le había utilizado para su provecho. Había abandonado y descuidado a su mujer durante su ausencia, y luego la había enviado directa a la muerte. Enrevesada hija del diablo, embaucadora. ¿Creía que iba a poder hacerle vivir una mentira el resto de sus días? Se equivocaba.

Juraba, por la mujer muerta en sus brazos, que la panadera de la esquina de Fleet Street lo iba a pagar muy caro. Sweeney Todd iba a obtener su venganza.


	38. Madre

**Madre**

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –gritaba la chiquilla sin parar de dar saltos sobre la cama de matrimonio. Uno, y otro, y otro sin cansarse.

-¿Qué, cielo?

Estaba amaneciendo. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana a través de los sucios cristales de la habitación, pero siendo suficientes para iluminarlas pese a las nubes que cubrían el cielo y amenazaban con otra lluvia menos feroz que la del día anterior. Lo cual significaba, a ojos de negocios, que más de uno terminaría en su tienda para resguardarse y tomando una empanada caliente para sacar el frio que se colaba en los huesos.

Por eso, la Sra. Lovett ya se había puesto en marcha y, vestida con la ropa interior, se empolvaba las mejillas de blanco pálido. Frente al espejo del tocador, trataba de eliminar alguna que otra marca antigua y otras más recientes. Además, podía ver el reflejo de su hija dando botes de un lado a otro incansable, haciendo crujir el colchón bajo la fuerza del peso. Menos mal que estaban solas.

-¡Mírame, mamá!

Algunos polvitos revolotearon unos segundos cuando los soltó, dejando una leve marca sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver como se abalanzaba a sus brazos, pudiendo ser capaz de cogerla al vuelo. Se tambaleó un poco y chocó contra el mueble, pero nadie salió herido.

-Menudo salto –la felicitó agarrándola bien mientras sentía como sus pequeñas uñas se clavaban en la semidesnuda piel de su espalda.

-¿Has visto, mami? –sonrió satisfecha tirando para que la volviese a dejar sobre la cama.

-Claro que sí. Ha sido fabuloso.

Nada más pisar el colchón saltaba de nuevo hacia el centro, alargando los brazos buscando tocar el techo, que quedaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

La Sra. Lovett no conseguía explicarse como un cuerpecito tan pequeño podía tener tantas energías a esas horas de la mañana sin haber desayunado nada aún.

Rió suavemente y siguió a lo suyo. Se subió las medias y ajustó las ligas, apretó el corsé ocultando lo que le gustaría que no estuviera allí como signos de sus embarazos…

-Mamá, ¿cuando yo sea grande también llevaré corsé? –preguntó la pequeña entre jadeos acercándose esta vez andando-. ¿Y me pondré vestidos como tú?

-Por supuesto –le pellizcó la mejilla con cariño. Aún podía recordar cuando era una niña y deseaba ser mayor para poder vestir como una mujer y hacer cosas de mujeres como su propia madre hacía. Ahora, más bien prefería volver a tener cuatro años de nuevo, con menos preocupaciones. Las cosas eran un poco más sencillas entonces.

-¿Y seré bonita? ¿Y me casaré? ¿Tendré muchos hijos y seré una panadería famosa como tú, mami? –preguntó con ojitos ilusionados, apoyándosele en los hombros.

-Serás todo lo que tú desees, mi amor –susurró confidencialmente mientras se la comía con la mirada.

Cuando decía aquellas cosas se derretía y se olvidaba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Podía estar la casa ardiendo que sólo le importaba su sonrisa infantil y sincera. Sus tiernos halagos conseguían que se sintiese admirada y querida, cosa a la que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

-¡Viva! –exclamó volviendo a dar volteretas en la cama.

Era tan linda. A veces se preguntaba como una criaturita así de dulce podía haber salido de… bueno… de ellos.

En fin, era mejor poderse en marcha.

-Mamá, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿Pasado? Nada, cielo –contestó sin entenderla.

-Sí, mamá. Aquí –su diminuto dedito fue a parar a la parte posterior de su brazo izquierdo donde se extendía un feo moratón de considerable tamaño.

-Yo… eh… me di con el pico del aparador –sonrió quitándole importancia. Al fin de cuentas, no era mentira del todo. Cuando el Sr. Todd la golpeó, rebotó en el mueble haciéndose aquello- Anda, ¿por qué no te viste tú también?

-¡Vale! –quiso bajar de la cama de un salto pero dio un traspiés al tocar el suelo y casi se cae si no llega a agarrarse a la cuna de su hermano.

-¡Maggie! –exclamó horrorizada la Sra. Lovett creyendo ver como se hacía daño. Menos mal que finalmente salió ilesa, aunque con el corazón a mil por hora- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada mientras la ponía derecha.

-Sí, sí. Pero creo que Edward se ha despertado. Lo siento, mamá.

En efecto, el pequeño lloraba ante su desagradable buenos días.

La Sra. Lovett terminó de atarse las botas rápidamente antes de cogerle en brazos y consolarle con palabras tiernas. Maggie se sentó quieta al lado de ambos mientras observaba atentamente con sus grandes ojos como su hermano comenzaba a mamar con ansias, cesando el llanto al instante.

La paz reinó en la habitación donde solo se escuchaba el tragar y el sonido de tres respiraciones.

La puerta trasera se cerró y el suelo se mojó con la llegada de un empapado Sr. Todd.


End file.
